King's Whore
by harry-gold-child
Summary: UASlash Harry jeune noble francais ami de Drago est marié à un Anglais Severus qui l'emmene dans son pays ou Harry va comprendre qu'il ne doit ne doit pas seulement fidélité à son mari mais aussi a son nouveau Roi Tom qui veut soumettre ... la France
1. Chapter 1

THE KING'S WHORE

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

Couple : Harry Severus, Harry Drago, Harry Voldemort (qui apparait dans le troisième chapitre)

Inspiration : Le film la putain du Roi en anglais the King's Whore. Il a été réalisé par Alex Corti. Le roi est joué par Timothée Dalton. Valeria Golino joue la putain.

Résume : Harry se marie avec Severus et part vivre en Angleterre. La bas, il rencontre le Roi Voldemort. Qui semble bien décidé à s'emparer de Harry sous les yeux de son époux.

WARNINGS: Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé le je publie comme cadeau de Halloween et pour vous faire patienter avant la publicaion prochaine de Un Roi Sans Royaume ! Je ne sais pas si je terminerai cette fic mais elle a deux autres chapitres prets. Donc, si elle vous plait je peux la continuer !

Voilou Gros Bisous et JOYEUX HALLOWEEN

Chapitre 1 :

- Pourquoi ne puis-je aller faire la guerre comme Sirius? S'écria un jeune homme Brun aux yeux verts brillant de rage dans une diligence qui le conduisait à Paris.

- Harry, j'ai déjà perdu Sirius contre les Prussiens. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Répondit ce qui semblait être la figure paternel. Il avait portait une perruque blonde qui ne seyait pas à ses yeux saphirs. Il portait un pourpoint bleu symbole de son appartenance à la noblesse.

- Laisse-moi venger mon frère, en m'engageant. Insista le plus jeune.

- Il suffit Harry. Tu n'as pas a discuté mes ordres.

Harry sut aux regards fermés de son père que la discussion était close. Tenter de faire fléchir son Père ne ferai qu'envenimer la situation. Il poussa un soupir agacé pour, souligner son mécontentement. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans la diligence en s'affalant. La tête appuyée sur le rempart de bois couvert de velours, laissant apparaitre les deux émeraudes qui mangeait tous son visage brillé de larme de rage, les mèches éparpillées de ses cheveux noirs faisant ressortit le rosé de ses joues. Il sentit le regard de son Père sur lui, ce n'était pas un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Harry le savait calculateur comme celui du père de son meilleur ami, qu'il était sur de retrouver. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il allait à Paris alors que son père l'avait toujours tenu éloigné des manigances et sulfureuse histoire de la cour. Mais à présent, il n'avait pas le choix, il était le nouvel héritier de la famille Potter, le dernier. Normalement, en tant que cadet, il aurait du s'engager dans l'armée, son père l'avait formé à cela des sa naissance. Mais aujourd'hui cela était différent. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas gérer un domaine et certainement pas un domaine aussi vaste que celui des Potters. Son père avait du se résigner au mariage. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à cette réception donnée en l'honneur de l'illustre maison Potter et de la perte de Sirius. Harry ne voulait pas voir tout ses regards scrutateurs sur lui. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir sur la cour française à son époque son père et défunt frère ayant été suffisamment clair. Le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'il devait se résigner à épouser un homme. Ce qui était extrêmement rare et accepté que dans des situations exceptionnelles avec l'accord du roi. Harry espérait sans réel espoir que le Roi refuse cette requête. Toutes les personnes présentes ne seront en réalité présentes que pour le juger, insensible à la véritable douleur qui est la perte d'un être cher. Au fond, Harry espérait qu'il dusse partir à l'étranger. Il refusait de rester au côté du Roi pour le défendre, alors qu'il avait mené Sirius à la mort.

Lorsqu'Harry parvint à Versailles, il ne put s'empêcher d'être ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Le cocher leur ouvrit la porte, son Père sortit avec la prestance du à sa condition suivit par son fils. La, un valet nommé Ron Weasley qui travaillait pour les Potters, et que Harry aimait beaucoup les conduisit dans une chambre pour qu'il se prépare pour la réception de ce soir. Harry était content que ce soit un de ses amis qui s'apprêtait à l'aider à se préparer. Il faisait partit du peuple, mais Harry l'aimait beaucoup, il se demandait si il pouvait le garder une fois marié. Le Brun se gifla pour cette réflexion, il avait déjà accepté l'idée u mariage.

Il prit les vêtements apportés avec lui, que son père avait spécialement acheté pour l'occasion tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En entrant, Ron l'y attendait déjà, avec un sourire sincère :

- J'ai prit l'initiative d'indiquer aux autres domestiques que vous vouliez de l'au brulante Mr le Comte.

- Je te remercie Ron.

Harry laissa glisser sa main à la surface de l'eau, dans un geste qui paraissait sensuel. L'eau à sa convenance le Brun commença à enlever son pourpoint bleu, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Quand, il entendit un déglutissent, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas donné congé au roux. Il se tourna vers lui, pour voir le visage de son ami aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Ron, j'ignorai que la couleur rouge vous seyait aussi bien au teint. Dit-il joueur.

Ron, rougit davantage, ce qui fit franchement rire son jeune maitre.

- Vous pouvez disposez mon ami. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas que des personnes soit présentes quand je me lave. Surtout que cela vous incommode autant qu'a moi semble –t-il.

- Non…non Mr le comte…je. Bégaya le roux en triturant ses mains.

- Allons calmez vous ce n'est pas un reproche. L'informa Harry, alors que sa chemise glissait le long de ses épaules, avant de descendre jusqu'au sol.

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. S'écria Ron extrêmement vite avant de partir en courant de la salle d'eau.

Harry le regarda surprit. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir saisi ces derniers mots, mais en supposait le contenu. Il se demandait pourquoi son serviteur c'était enfui aussi vite. Il fallait bien avoue que c'était pour ca qu'il l'appréciait autant. Il était pareil tout deux, incapable de se contenir, agissant par instinct. C'est ce qui lui fallait dans un lieu aussi protocolaire que Versailles. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien s'il était capable de se comporter convenablement, en accord avec son rang. Il poussa un soupir, en enlevant son pantalon et sa culotte dans un même mouvement. Avant de se diriger vers la baignoire, c'est alors qu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir à pied face à la baignoire. Il se détailla de la tête au pied, un corps fin, avec quelques muscles saillants, la peau blanche, des hanches fines, il comprenait à présent pourquoi son père doutait de sa capacité à aller au combat. Pourtant, même si son physique jouait en sa défaveur cela était différent pour le maniement à l'épée. Comme tous les nobles l'escrime faisait parti de son apprentissage, mais son père l'avait toujours trouvé trop mou, favorisant l'élégance à la force. Alors que, Sirius, était l'héritier parfait « beau grand et fort » disaient les jeunes filles croisant son chemin. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue, le visage impassible. Qu'allait-il devenir sans son frère ? Il interrompit ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de voir entrer Ron pour lui apporter de l'eau, alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser aller sa peine.

Harry se leva ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau. Il devra rester impassible tout à l'heure, ne laisser voir aucune faiblesse. Il plongea dans l'eau retenant sa respiration, et lorsqu'il en ressortit son regard avait changé. De perdu il était passé à déterminé.

Il était nu immobile figé comme une statut, insensible au froid et au regard dérobé de son serviteur. Celui-ci lui fit mettre son pantalon, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son maitre en relevant la tête, il fut surpris par la froideur qu'il se dégageait de lui. Il lui fit mettre sa chemise et en attachant ses boutons, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette action sensuelle, mais il cru qu'il allait déchirer la chemise quand la voix de son maitre brisa le silence.

- Ron, comment est la vie à la cours ?

- Par…pardon ? Parvint-il à bégayer.

Harry chercha son regard avant de se répéter.

- Quel est le comportement des gens à la cour ?

- Eh bien…c'est-à-dire … Bégaya Ron se figeant.

- Pourquoi, hésites tu donc ainsi ?

- Mr le Comte, me demande une chose délicate… Commença Ron enchainé à ce regard vert si profond.

- J'ignorais que ma requête te paraitrait aussi incongrue. Mais je ne puis demander à d'autre. Je te fais confiance et ceux depuis petit…Tu n'as jamais hésité a donné ton avis avec franchise comme un véritable ami. Alors une nouvelle fois, mon ami je te le demande : dois-je me méfier des courtisans ? Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il était sincère. Il savait d'où venait cette réticente à son égard. Lorsque son père l'avait vu se battre avec Ron le fils de la cuisinière, il avait sévèrement puni son ami. Harry vainement essayé de lui expliquer que c'était innocent que c'était un jeu. Cependant, cela ne fit que décupler la colère de son père. Il avait fouetté Ron devant Harry, en hurlant qu'il ne devait pas se mélanger à ces gueux et que Ron ne devait plus jamais se montrer aussi familier. Cela remontait il ya 11 ans mais les séquelles étaient encore la.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi continuer à me considérer comme votre égal ? Nous savons tout deux que cela ne rends que les choses plus difficiles… Expliqua Ron.

Harry posa ses mains sur les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour être certain que son ami pensait ce qu'il disait. Il vit dans ce regard noisette la lassitude et l'impassibilité. Il retira lentement les mains de son ami de sa chemise.

- Tu peux disposer. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Ordonna Harry d'une voix impassible.

- Qu…quoi, mais, pourquoi ? Si je vous ai offensé, je …

- Pourquoi discutes-tu ? Ne te suis-je pas supérieur ? Demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale.

Au regard glacé de son maitre et à sa voix, il sut que le Comte était profondément énervé. Il su qu'il avait fait une erreur, et que cela ne serai pas sans conséquences.

- Oui, Monsieur le Comte. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Murmura Ron en s'inclinant.

- Adieu. Dit Harry. Ron releva la tête surpris.

Harry lui tourna le dos pour terminer de s'habiller et expliqua :

- J'espère bien quitter la France. Je choisirai quiconque me permettra de quitter ce pays, ou les gens perdent espoir, n'ont plus la force de se battre, se laisse asservir. Pourtant en lisant ses philosophes que l'on nomme « lumière », j'ai cru voir une étincelle. Je suis si déçu. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence l'image de l'héroïsme et du gentilhomme a laissé la place aux roués, et aux désabusés qui ne croivent pas même en eux. La Noblesse a été éduquée en ayant pour principe de montrer la voix à la plèbe si vulgaire. Alors, lorsque je vois l'image que nous vous donnons, j'ai pensé que peut être le peuple français se battrait pour des idéaux qui furent les nôtres autrefois. Mais, je dois me rendre à l'évidence nous sommes bien trop lâche. Je dis « nous » car moi-même, je fuis. Je pourrai ouvrir la voie, à un nouvel ordre mais je préfère fuir loin. Oui, nous avons tous et toujours le choix, mais nous sommes tous bien trop lâches.

Ronald Weasley, avait regardé et écouter son maître avec attention et se sentit bien honteux. Il soutenait comme tout le peuple ces philosophes et ces groupuscules révolutionnaires. Mais, il se contentait de les approuver de loin. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de sa lâcheté. Harry, était peut être un couard, mais la différence était qu'il le savait. Voila, pourquoi les nobles à moins que ce soit que Maitre Harry étaient supérieurs. Tous disait que les nobles se croyaient supérieurs grâce à leur privilèges, mais à présent il avait la certitude que si leur ordre avait su se maintenir si longtemps et dans chaque pays. Cela était parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus réalistes qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Ils n'étaient pas tous perdu dans des complots ou dans orgueilleux raisonnement que l'oisiveté leur fait percevoir comme subversif. Oui, ils avaient encore à apprendre de la noblesse avant de pouvoir les surpasser pour créer un nouvel ordre.

Harry était prêt. Il était devant la salle de réception de Versailles et s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans le monde. Il portait un pourpoint bleu marine qui accentuait les reflets bleutés de ses cheveux, des arabesques étaient cousues de fil d'argent le long du col et sur les manches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan, il ne portait pas de perruque et ne s'était pas poudrés. Sa peau semblait être en porcelaine, ses traits inspirés des antiques statues grecques, ses lèvres carmin semblaient se battre avec les émeraudes brillantes pour la dominance de la couleur.

Il s'avança vers la salle et attendit que le Chambellan l'annonce.

- Monsieur Harry James Potter Comte de Bretagne.

Aussitôt, la foule se tut et s'avance vers les marches afin de voir l'héritier Potter. Celui, descendait l'escalier avec un maintien parfait, un regard altier une démarche souple et élégante. Personne, n'aurait imaginé que cadet devenu ainée de la famille serai aussi…surprenant. Cela était inattendu. Un jeune Homme que toute la cour ne connaissait que de nom, à part le dauphin et le Marquis de Malefoy. James Potter, avait très bien joué ces cartes. Il avait peut être perdu une perle en Sirius mais avait trouvé un diamant brut en Harry. Le jeune Monsieur Potter, semblait si différent et pourtant dans son élément. Il n'avait pas suivit les codes vestimentaires de rigueur à la cour et cependant semblait parfaitement à sa place. Il semblait authentique alors que tous ne vivaient que grâce aux apparences. Beaucoup, se sentirent un instant gêné, il s'était tous attendu à un de ses extravagant et beaucoup n'était venu que pour le tourner en ridicule Tous s'attendait un provinciaux qui part ses nombreux impairs allaient les faires rire. Mais, Harry n'était rien de tout cela, même si le mariage du même sexe avait exceptionnellement obtenu l'accord du Roi ou plutôt du Prince qui avait convaincu le Roi il ne ressemblait en rien à ces homme ayant les manières d'une femme. Certes, le jeune homme avait un air androgyne mais il était définitivement masculin.

Personne n'osait s'approcher, ne voulait faire cesser l'impression que donnait L'Héritier Potter. Mais, le Marquis de Malefoy s'avança :

- Bonsoir, Harry. Tu es ravissant ce soir. Dit-il en lui faisant le baise main.

Ce qui fit rougir Harry et donna de l'espoir à la salle. Il sembla plus accessible et plus désirable à son arrivé on commençait plus à se dire qu'il était un Homme si hors du commun qu'on ne pouvait que l'idolâtrer. En effet, il paraissait alors inaccessible. Mais, en cet instant tous les invités, pensèrent qu'il leur fallait parler à Potter et plus si affinité.

- Bonsoir, Drago. Tu peux me rendre ma main à présent. Déclara Harry en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Pourquoi cela ? Je veux que tous comprennent que tu es à moi et qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient qu'à agir plus vite. Expliqua Drago d'un ton bougon.

- Ne cesseras-tu donc, jamais d'agir comme mon Mari ?

- Mais c'est que je compte bien le devenir. Lui Rappela Drago avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu es incapable de t'établir dans une relation sérieuse ou d'être fidèle. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fiable. Déclara Harry agacé. Il ne vit pas la lueur blessé qui traversa le regard de Drago.

- Tu penses que je ne pourrais pas te… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'arrivée du Roi fut annoncée.

Louis XV accompagné du Dauphin arrivait à l'opposé des marches par un appartement qui d'après les oui dire était lié à la chambre du Dauphin. Leurs vêtements n'étaient qu'un débalement de richesses. Le Roi avait revêtue son manteau d'hermine bleu et blanc avec les fleurs de Lys cousu de fil d'or sur le dessus : le symbole de la royauté française. Tous surent que cette soirée revêtirait un aspect solennel et sacré. Soudain, on vit James Potter derrière le Dauphin. Harry sentit son sang ce glacé à cette constatation. Le Dauphin, était un ami sa laideur physiques n'avait pas de grande importance pour Harry. Mais, sa future condition de Roi mettra Harry au premier plan. Ce que celui ci voulait à tout prit éviter. Son père n'était qu'un vil manipulateur, lui et Lucius Malefoy était finalement de la même trempe.

Le Roi s'avança vers Harry, celui-ci attendit que le Roi lui adresse la parole pour pouvoir se relever et lui présenter ses hommages.

- Bonsoir, _Harry, _votre présence à ce bal nous ravit.

- Je vous remercie votre Majesté de l'honneur qu'elle me fait. Déclara Harry en redressant la tête. Ces émeraudes troublèrent un instant le Roi

- J'espère que vous trouverez …comment dit-on « chaussure à votre pied ».

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait peur de laisser échapper sa rancœur. Heureusement, le Roi prit cela pour de l'humilité.

- Passez une agréable soirée mon ami. Termina le Roi en s'éloignant, et se dirigeant vers son trône.

Harry les suivit du regard avant de croiser celui furieux de son père. Si son impolitesse avait été mal interpréter par le Roi, elle ne l'avait pas été par son père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'avançait déjà vers lui. Mais, il se figea comme toute la salle ce qui permit à Harry de s'esquiver avant de tourner son regard vers la source de ce vacarme.

Un homme venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bal par la force. Il devait pleuvoir dehors puisque celui était trempé, il portait une longue cape avec une capuche noire. Les femmes se mirent à crier, puisque seul un brigand aurait forcé la porte et surtout risqué la mort en ne respectant pas le protocole. C'est-à-dire, arrivé après le Roi. Les invités beaucoup trop choqués pour réagir, laissèrent l'homme s'avancer vers le Roi. Harry se précipita vers l'Homme sortit son épée et la dirigea dans le cou de l'homme.

- Monsieur, veuillez décliner votre identité. Ordonna Harry.

Les invités retinrent leur souffle. L'homme se dégagea brusquement, sortant sa propre épée. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent, ce qui fit glisser la capuche de l'Homme.

Le temps sembla avoir arrêté sa course. Les deux adversaires se fixaient immobiles. Harry ne pouvait quitter les yeux onyx de son adversaire qui semblait le sonder. Il avait des cheveux long et noir détachés dont les mèches mouillé lui collaient au visage. Il avait le teint pale, des traits pointu mais qui n'altérait en rien la beauté du visage. Au contraire, ce visage avait beaucoup de charme que le côté mystérieux de l'Homme me gâchait pas. Par sa prestance, Harry su que l'Homme était de la noblesse et l'air altier qui se dégageait de sa personne, ne faisait que renforçait cette hypothèse. Soudainement, il prit conscience que l'Homme le détaillait un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Allons mes amis. Baissez vos armes.

Les deux Hommes sans rompre le contact visuel s'exécutèrent. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui s'avança.

- Voila un comportement qui n'est pas digne d'un gentilhomme Monsieur…Déclara Drago d'une voix glaciale.

L'Homme quitta enfin, Harry des yeux et jeta un regard glacial au Blond avant de se détourner. Lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Or, si il y a une bien une chose qu'un noble, un français et un Malefoy de surcroit détestait c'était bien d'être ignorer. Drago leva sa main prêt à gifler l'Homme devant lui pour provoquer un duel. Mais, une main ferme saisit son bras avant l'impact.

- Monsieur, vous parlez de me comportement, mais vous êtes incapable de contrôler le votre. Un gentilhomme qui désobéit au Roi et va jusqu'à provoquer un duel devant sa Majesté alors que celui-ci l'a interdit, mérite-t-il encore ce titre ? La voix de l'homme retentit pour la première fois. Elle était caressante mais contenait une pointe de menace. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui frappa le plus Harry. Ce fut l'accent de l'Homme, un accent qui lui avait donné des frissons. Ainsi, c'était un étranger. Cependant, devant le regard furieux de Drago, il crut bon d'intervenir.

- Certainement Monsieur. Mais, le débordement dont il a fait preuve n'avait pour but que de canaliser le votre. D'ailleurs, vous vous permettez de nous critiquer et nous ne connaissons pas même votre nom.

L'Homme, se tourna vers Harry ce qui figea Harry. L'Homme avait accroché son regard au sien à nouveau mais à cette fois c'était différent. La première fois, c'était presque une analyse scientifique mais, cette fois c'était différent. Il avait l'impression que cette fois le regard qui le détaillait, obéissait à une impulsion différente. L'analyse s'arrêta, lorsque Drago dégagea brusquement son bras attrapa celui de Harry et s'éloigna.

Plus tard, l'Homme fut présenté comme Ambassadeur du Royaume Uni. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre son nom, qu'il fut trainé à l'écart des autres derrière une colonne. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer ce malotru, mais n'osa faire un geste quand il croisa le regard furieux de don père. Celui-ci, n'hésita pas il gifla avec force son fils dont la tête heurta la colonne sur laquelle il était appuyé. Harry fut groggy quelque instant qui suffit à on père pour se saisir de l'épée de son fils à son ceinturon. Il la mit sous la gorge de son fils.

- Comment as-tu pu nous déshonorer à ce point.

- Je n'ai pas…Commença Harry. Mais, se tut quand la lame s'enfonça davantage dans sa gorge le faisant glapir.

- Je t'interdis de me répondre. Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une chose ne pas me faire honte et tu n'a même pas su t'y tenir.

-Mais père, j'ai cru que sa Majesté courrait un danger.

Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu sais que les duels sont interdits !S'écria James Potter en faisant couler le sang de son fils. Harry sentit la lame transpercer légèrement sa gorge. Il n'eut pas la force de crier ou même de gémir. Il fixait on père abasourdi. Il savait que son père était disons brutal, mais il ne l'avait jamais cru capable d'aller aussi loin. A cet instant, il jura de se venger.

- Écoute-moi bien mon _fils_. Tu va parader à cette fête, et leur montrer à tous qu'écarter les jambes c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Et ne te fais pas d'illusion, la seule chose qui te donne de la valeur outre ton nom c'est ton apparence. Alors utilise-la.

Sur ces mots, James lâcha l'épée se son fils, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, même quand son père lui tapota deux fois la joue, avant de le laisser. Harry resta quelque instant immobile, avant de baisser le regard er regarder l'épée. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la vue de l'épée. Il su pourquoi Sirius, l'avait toujours éloigné de leur père en le remplaçant. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache qu'elle Homme il était ? Un homme qui avait jeté l'épée de son défunt fils comme il aurait fait avec un chiffon. Harry s'accroupi et la ramassa, la lame en argent était taché de son sang qui tranchait avec la brillance du métal. Comment son père n'avait-il pas reconnu cette épée ? Elle était unique son pommeau était d'or blanc incrusté de pierre précieuse et elle avait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor le meilleur escrimeur qui n'avait jamais existé. Il se redressa, serrant l'épée contre lui. Il n'allait pas obéir à son père. Il refusait de croire qu'il ne valait rien. Toutes ces années Sirius s'était arrangé pour qu'il soit entrainé par les meilleurs et qu'il sache manier les arts libéraux avec talent. Il essuya l'épée de son mouchoir, avant de la remettre dans son fourreau. Il appuya sa tête contre la colonne et sentit couler un liquide chaud le long de sa gorge, mais n'en n'avait cure. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu'il sentit un tissu doux appuyé contre sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux prêts à voir le regard orage de son ami mais ce fut l'Onyx qu'il vit. Harry se figea l'Homme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom était en train de le soigner. Il tenta de s'échapper, mais l'Homme raffermit sa prise sur la blessure.

- Cesser donc, de vous agiter. Vous allez aggraver votre blessure.

- Laissez-moi. S'écria Harry en se débattant.

- Vous étiez moins combattif face à votre père. Constata l'Homme.

Harry se figea, et se dégagea comme brulé. Il fixa l'Homme droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant de colère contenue.

- Je vous interdis de parler de ça. Cela ne vous concerne pas. La décence n'est-elle donc, pas enseignée aux nobles en Angleterre ?

- Je pensais, comme la demande de votre père s'adressait à toutes les personnes présentes, que mon avis ne sera pas de trop. Je voulais simplement, vous dire que votre physique éphèbe est certes attirant, mais ce caractère impulsif est très intriguant.

Harry frissonna à cette phrase et il était sur que ce n'était pas que l'accent. D'ailleurs le sourire en coin de l'Homme ne faisait que confirmer ses dires.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Le sourire de l'Homme s'agrandit, alors qu'il se penchait vers l'oreille de l'héritier Potter.

- Que je m'apprête à vous faire la cour. Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ! S'écria Harry en s'éloignant de ce souffle chaud

- Je suis certain que vous m'avez compris. Je m'apprête à vous faire une cour des plus assidus et vous épouser. Déclara-t-il en profitant de sa proximité pour noué un mouchoir au cou du jeune homme qui était trop abasourdi pour réagir.

- Vous êtes bien présomptueux ! S'exclama-t-il en dégageant ces mains. Je ne vous connais pas et vous pensez que je vais vous épouser.

- Mais je compte bien me servir de cet avantage. Devant l'air étonné de Harry, il ajouta. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous avez donc l'espoir que je serai différent de …de ces français.

- Je suis fier d'être français. S'exclama Harry mais néanmoins très intéressé par la vision que pouvait lui exposer cet Homme de leur coutume.

- Je suppose que vous le devez. Dit-il pensif. Mais, nous savons tout deux que vous ne pourrez vous épanouir dans cet environnement. Votre insolent ami Blond, en est un bon exemple, vous ne pourrez jamais aller ensemble, il est bien trop conformiste aux valeurs françaises.

- Vous pensez que le flegme anglais me seriez mieux au teint. Railla Harry, que la discussion commençait à énerver.

- Certainement. Votre esprit combattif s'est formé à l'encontre de cette noblesse, elle ne peut donc, s'accorder qu'avec un de ses représentants.

Harry regarda l'Homme comme si c'était la première fois qui le voyait.

- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Harry d'un ton suave. L'Homme hésita un instant surpris de ce changement d'attitude.

- Severus Rogue Lord de la province de Manchester. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Bien, Lord Rogue je vais être le plus clair possible. Dit Harry un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. Il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers Rogue. Le saisit par le col le tira vers lui et lui murmura à quelque centimètres de ces lèvres. _It's none of your business. _

Harry le relâcha avant de se détourner. Mais, il avait eu le temps de voir le sourire de Severus Rogue. Un sourire de prédateur.

**Note de Harry- Gold- Child :**

**J'espère que cette "suprise"vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**Bisous à tous**


	2. Chapter 2

King's Whore

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Couple__ : Harry Severus, Harry Drago, Harry Voldemort (qui apparait dans le troisième chapitre)_

_Inspiration :__ Le film la putain du Roi en anglais the King's Whore. Il a été réalisé par Alex Corti. Le roi est joué par Timothée Dalton. Valeria Golino joue la putain._

_Résume__ : Harry se marie avec Severus et part vivre en Angleterre. La bas, il rencontre le Roi Voldemort. Qui semble bien décidé à s'emparer de Harry sous les yeux de son époux._

_Réponse aux reviews__ :_

**Cerise** : Coucou Merci de m'avoir laissé une review surtout aussi gentille. Je suis contente que ma fic sorte de l'ordinaire même si je me suis inspiré d'un film ‼ En tout cas merci beaucoup j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne déméritera pas.

Gros Bisous et Merci

**samelfique ou oro-chan** : Salut ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser uen review. Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'est plus mais je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que ce deuxième sera du même niveau. Je te laisse seul juge. Il est juste derrière lol. Dis moi ce que tu en penses si il est moins bien dis le moi mais aussi que faire pour l'améliorer que je puisse y remedier surtout que je suis sans beta ! Voilou Gros Bisous

**bellemeraude** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente de voir que le contexte te plait je vais essayer d'être le plus fidèle possible à la révolution ^^. Merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant

Gros Bisous et merci encore

**Yamia **: Salut ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et surtout avoir pris le temps de me laisser uen review. Heureusement que je fais un minimum attention à mes résumés lol Merci beaucoup surtout que WOW ca suffit à soi pour me dire ce que tu en penses et j'adore ^^ J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses surtout

Gros Bisous merci encore

**Drougael** :hi ! ^^ Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ca fait extrêmement plaisir et cela motive ‼ surtout quand on me dit que l'on a aimé. J'ai cr u comprendre que le contexte plaisait car c'était rare je n'avais pas remarqué mais j'aime bien cette époque donc, j'spère ne pas faire d'erreur lol

Merci beaucoup en tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

Bisous

**Nepheria** : coucou Merci de m'avoir laissé une review je suis contente qu'elle t'est plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également ! Merci encore Gros Bisous

**Vicky **: Kikoo ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review c'est super motivant d'avoir des review donc merci de m'avoir poussé et aidé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! Je te fais de Gros Poutous et te remercie encore

Chapitre 2 : 

Harry était assis à table à sa droite il y avait le marquis de Malefoy à sa droite et Lord Rogue à sa gauche. Son père était à l'autre extrémité de la table. Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante. James Potter avait invité ses deux prétendants les plus assidus. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre éloignés tous les autres adversaires, même le dauphin au grand dam du chef de famille Potter. Qui s'était consoler en pensant que Louis XVI manquait vraiment de prestance et qu'a part le titre cela n'était pas vraiment une grosse perte.

Mais en réalité il n'y attachait peu d'importance car il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait un renouveau pour la famille Potter et un contrat. Ce contrat qui protégeait la famille Potter contre toute accusation qu'elle soit de la noblesse, du clergé, pu pire du peuple. Aucun plébéien ne devait avoir le droit ne serait ce que croiser le regard 'un Potter. Ce contrat rend valide le mariage de son fils avec un autre homme. Ajouté à cela la protection du Roi et du Dauphin futur Roi ce qui lui donnait une force exécutoire également à l'étranger si les autres souverains ne veulent pas un conflit ouvert avec la France. De plus, ce contrat lui permettrait de ne pas éteindre la lignée des Potters. Mais il fallait le faire accepter aux prétendants et il sentait que cela était possible avec l'Anglais et Mr Malefoy le tout était de garder cette clause secrète d'Harry et pour cela il lui faudrait la complicité de son époux et si celui-ci refusait il devrait renoncer à son fils.

Il s'était écoulé quatre mois depuis le bal et il semblerait que la cour se passionnait pour la conquête d'Harry.

Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre. Drago n'avait cesse de faire glisser sa main sur son genoux et Rogue se plaisait à critiquer chacun des faits et geste du Blond. Cependant, Harry trouvait que Drago n'avait pas l'air bien ce soir, sa main sur sa cuisse semblait davantage chercher du réconfort que de la sensualité. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais ses perpétuels disputes avec Severus l'en empêchait. Son père avait surement espéré de lui qu'il fasse l'arbitre entre les deux. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Mais, la il se sentait perdre patience :

"- Ca suffit allez vous en !

- Mais Harry voyons…" Commença Drago.

"- Il n'y a pas d' « Harry » qui tienne ! Dehors !

- Félicitation Monsieur Malefoy. Vous ne savez même pas partir avec dignité."

Harry n'en pouvant plus quitta la salle à manger exaspérer dans l'espoir de ne plus les entendre.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit il n'en pouvait plus de ces deux la. Il allait devoir faire un choix et vite. Mais, il ne savait qui choisir. Il avait d'abord préféré Severus mais, Drago avait su se montrer sincère et fidèle. Il ne savait qui choisir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de les faire souffrir davantage. Il sentait leur patience se fissurer jour après jour.

Il sortit de ses réflexions par quelque coup à sa porte. Il donna la permission d'entrer. Ce fut pour voir pénétrer dans sa chambre Ron :

"- Bonsoir Ron". Le salua poliment Harry.

"- Bonsoir …Harry".

Harry sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Ron, ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis le soir du bal. Il craignait le pire :

"- Ron...je…Je suis ravi de te voir. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? "Harry préférait jouer carte sur table comme son ami.

"- Ce que je vais vous dire est très dur. Mais, je veux que vous sachiez que je le dis … C'est au nom de notre amitié. Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez votre choix à cause de ma couardise.

- Je te remercie Ron. Je t'écoute". Dit Harry en tapotant le lit près de lui pour l'inviter à s'assoir dans un soupir.

Drago se matin la c'était levé en ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Mais, l'arrivé de la lettre d'Harry lui demandant de se rendre à son domicile hors des heures ou il reçoit* le ragaillardi.

En se rendant au château des Potters son anxiété ne fit que s'accentuer. Une fois arrivé, le portier lui indiqua que James Potter était absent pour toute la semaine et que le Comte Potter n'avait voulu recevoir personne de toute la journée.

Drago pénétra dans le salon, où Harry l'attendait en lisant un livre les jambes croisés. Il ne portait pas de tenue élaboré comme la sienne comme il était de coutume. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise avec les premiers boutons ouverts. Le Marquis fut un instant envahi par un espoir fou, que se changea en crainte quand il croisa le regard fatigué et blessé de Harry. Celui-ci posa négligemment son livre sur la table basse près de lui avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir face à lui sur le canapé à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

- Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué j'espère ? Demanda Harry avec naturel. Drago quand à lui se demandait que signifiait la troisième question. Etait ce un moyen se souligner l'état de son interlocuteur dont il était responsable, ou suggérer que lui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Drago savait qu'il n'avait rien fait la nuit dernière. Portant, il espérait sincèrement que la conversion se tournerai vers la première idée.

- J'ai passé une agréable soirée hier soir malgré la présence de l'autre.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Murmura Harry.

- Pardon ? Demanda Drago de plus en plus mal l'aise.

- Rien. Je me faisais une réflexion à voix haute.

Drago sut qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je devrais peut être y aller. Suggéra Drago.

- Pourquoi ? As-tu des choses plus intéressantes à faire...à rencontrer ?

- Non, non, bien sur. Tu sais que tu es ma priorité. Dit Drago en prenant la main douce et fine d'Harry sans la sienne. Il ne put remarquer que cette main de porcelaine était glaciale.

- Du jour. Murmura Harry.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Demanda Drago en pressant la main du Brun

- Rien. Répéta Harry. Mais cette fois il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Harry… Commença-t-il. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire…

Harry retira sa main comme brulé.

- « C'est donc MOI qui devrais faire preuve de franchise. S'écria-t-il. Il se leva et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Très bien. Je te soupçonne de …voyons tu ne peux m'avoir trompé puisque nous ne sommes même pas marié, disons… trahi. Je t'avais dit de rester loin de moi si tu ne te sentais pas capable de m'être fidèle car tu me ferais du mal ». Rappela Harry en ne lâchant pas Drago du regard.

Drago se savait livide. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu :

- « Alors Drago je te vais te poser une simple et seul question. Tu devras me promettre de répondre avec franchise et le sujet sera clos. Harry se rassit regardant le Blond droit dans les yeux. Celui acquiesça d'un geste presque imperceptible. As-tu rompu ta promesse ? »

Drago ne pouvait quitter les deux émeraudes d'Harry. Il ne savait que répondre. Si il disait oui, il ne lui le laisserai jamais le temps de s'expliquer. Mais, en même temps Harry lui-même n'était pas certain. Sinon, il ne l'aurai pas convoqué pour lui poser la question. De plus, il savait qu'ayant été son ami, Harry lui faisait un minimum confiance. Mais devait-il rompre une nouvelle fois à sa promesse en lui mentant ? Par ailleurs, Harry lui pardonnerait surement ce petit écart qu'il regrettait tant s'il lui disait la vérité. Il se détestait déjà tant, devait-il se dégouter en mentant à Harry.

« - Oui. »

La réponse fut courte, mais lourde de sens. Ce « oui » était trop court pour exprimer tous ces remords mais il espérait que sa culpabilité avait été perçue par le brun :

« -Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, je… » Commença à expliquer Drago devant l'absence de réponde de son vis-à-vis, mais il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix coupante.

« - Tais-toi ».

Drago se tut en croisant le regard d'Harry qui avait relevé la tête que Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait baissé.

« - Harry, écoute moi je t'en prie. C'était une erreur, j'étais saoul. Je n'ai pas voul… Avoua Drago, d'une traite en saisissant la main de l'homme assis en face de lui qui l'aimait, mais qui à présent le regardait avec dégout. Il s'interrompit dans ses explications car Harry venait de retirer sa main et de prendre la parole d'une voix

-Drago. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant.

- Non. Je t'en supplie Harry ». S'écria Drago des sanglots dans la voix essayant de croiser le regard du brun. Il posa la main sur sa joue du Brun pour tenter de capter son regard. Son audace fur récompensé par une gifle retentissante. Drago n'esquissa pas un geste, acceptant sa colère et sa punition. Il se leva simplement. Harry cru qu'il allait partir. Mais, le bond s'agenouilla devant l'héritier Potter, les yeux embués et entoura les genoux du Brun.

« - Je t'en supplie. Je n'ai jamais voulu. Blaise ma saoulé, je ne me souvenais de rien le lendemain. Je t'en prie, c'était l'unique fois. Je ne voulais pas ».

Harry releva la tête du Blond en glissant sa main sous son menton. Il essuya avec douceur les larmes qui commençait à couler des joues de son ami.

« - Drago je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je suis profondément blessé, j'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne et que mon cœur va exploser, par ta faute. Alors je veux que tu partes, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je ne peux pas te pardonner… pas tout de suite ». Ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur de pur peur dans les prunelles d'ordinaire orage devenu brouillard.

« -Combien de temps ? Demanda Drago croyant voir une lueur d'espoir. Un mois ? Deux mois ? Six mois … ? » A chaque hochement de tête Drago sentait son cœur se serré.

« -Drago, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, ni que tu essaye de venir ici et encore moins que tu tente de me contacter ».

Drago se retint de porter une main à son cœur. Mais, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'arrêter.

« -Harry non ! Ne fais pas ca ! Non ! Je t'en supplie Harry ! » Il serra davantage les genoux du supplié. Il sentit qu'on le prenait par les bras, il tenta de se débattre. Il avait tout oublié qui n'était pas Harry. Son nom, sa fortune, sa beauté dont il était si fier lui sembla si inutile, vaine. La seule chose qu'il avait vraiment voulue, il venait de la perdre. Harry avait été son seul véritable ami. Il avait collectionné les conquêtes, il s'était vanté toutes ces années dans l'espoir d'avoir son attention. Mais en vain, Harry n'était pas intéresse par ces choses. Il l'avait compris et avait sincèrement pensé qu'il ne le tromperait pas, ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais, Blaise l'avait trahi. Il continua à hurler le nom de son aimé. Soudain il se sentit jeté aux marches du château. Il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail. Il se releva et tapa de toutes ses forces contre la porte en bois massif qui venait de se fermer.

« -Harry je t'aime ! JE T'AIME ! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ca. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je t'en supplie Harry…. « Sa voix perdait de son intensité au fur et à mesure de ces cris, tout comme ses coups à la porte. Il glissa le long de la porte, le visage baigné de larmes, les cheveux ébouriffé. Mais il n'en n'avait cure, il n'y pensait même pas.

Drago resta toute la nuit devant la porte d'Harry pleurant murmurant son nom. Il ne quitta le château des Potter que lorsqu'un fiacre arriva à son attention envoyé par son père. Il hurla une dernière fois son amour au brun et s'y engouffra. Les idées d'amour le quittèrent remplacés par des idées de vengeances

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry avait coupé tout contact avec Drago. De même, avec le reste du monde. Il restait sourd aux invitations du dauphin, de son père ou de Severus. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commit une erreur. En ayant repoussé Drago, il ne perdait pas un amant potentiel mais surtout son meilleur ami. Certes, il avait retrouvé Ron, mais cela était très différent. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et regarda par la fenêtre, il pouvait encore entendre les pleurs de son ami. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré même à la mort de sa mère. Il se força, à cesser de penser à son ami et admira le domaine Potter. C'était un magnifique domaine, Sirius lui avait toujours dit que le domaine Potter serait immuable et c'est la bas qu'il devrait chercher du réconfort. Dans un paysage familier qui a connu toute les guerres, toutes les peines, tous les tourments. Il décida de suivre son conseil, il demanda qu'on scelle un cheval. Il s'habilla et mis une tenue de cavalier quelconque. Il traversa le salon, les talons claquant dans un bruit mat le sol, alors qu'il enfilait ses gants. Il appela Ron, pour lui demander si son cheval était prêt. Mais il se figeât en entendant une voix familière qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Ron.

« - Harry ? »

Harry se figea, dans le petit salon qui était relié au grand salon par une seule et unique porte devant laquelle se trouvait Severus et Ronald. Troublé par cette voix sec qui lui avait tant manqué et dont la manière de prononcé son nom lui donnait des frissons, il se précipita sur le côté pour pas que Severus ne l'aperçoive, mais sachant que le mal était fait. Surtout que dans sa précipitation, ses talons avaient claqués fort contre le parquet. C'est pour cela qui n'avait pas entendu Severus parlé avec Ron en arrivant. Il se promit de changer de chaussure.

« - Harry ! Je sais que tu es la ! » S'écria Lord Rogue.

« - Monsieur, veuillez cesser de crier. Je vous ai dit que Mr le Comte était indisposé par des maux de tête ». Expliqua Ron d'un ton calme. Ce qui étonna profondément Harry.

« - Depuis deux semaines ? Alors que, je suis sure que je viens de le voir ». Insista Severus tentant de pousser le valet pour pénétrer dans le grand salon. Harry n'osait bouger de peur de faire davantage de bruit et surtout pour avoir ce qu'allait faire Severus.

-« Monsieur n'insistez pas.

_- Damn Harry I know you're here !_ (_Bon Sang je sais que tu es la ‼_). S'égosilla-t-il. Poussez-vous ! » (S'énerva cette fois Rogue. Il écarta d'un geste de la main le roux et commença à pousser la porte.

Quand, Harry vit Seamus le palefrenier, probablement ici pour prévenir son maitre que Zeus son cheval préféré était prêt, il su que Severus venait de perdre. En entendant Ron et voyant son maître tasser dans un coin, il comprit vite la situation et agit en conséquences. Il traversa a toute vitesse le grand salon, il s'engouffra dans l'espace que Severus venait de créer en ouvrant la porte et bloqua sa main toujours sur la poignée, l'empêchant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Seamus, dont le travail exigeait une bonne condition physique était musclé. Il était encore jeune cependant, donc ce n'était pas à outrance. Mais cela l'était suffisamment pour impressionner Severus avec l'aide de Ron.

« - Monsieur, il me semble que vous avez été informé du mauvais état de santé de notre maitre ». Dit Seamus de sa voix la plus dangereusement doucoureuse et avec le langage le plus recherché possible. Pour être sur, que l'homme en face de lui sache qui n'avait pas affaires des idiots.

« - Je ne vous conseillerez que trop de me lâcher ». Le prévint Roque d'une voix glaciale.

« - Et moi de quitter cette maison ». Répondit Seamus, néanmoins mal à l'aise face à la présence de l'Homme.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, Severus dévisageant Seamus d'un regard perçant qui promettait toute sorte de douleur à venir. Il cessa de fixer Seamus à son grand soulagement pour se tourner vers la personne recherché dont il était sure de sa mascarade. Finalement, Rogue retira sa main.

« - Le roseau plie mais ne romps pas ». Dit-il tout en retirant son gant lentement avec une douceur et précision extrême.

« -Que voulez vous dire ? » Demanda Ron.

« - Que la noblesse ne vitupère pas devant la plèbe…elle se venge. Sur ce passez une bonne journée ». Sur ces mots Lord Rogue, jeta le gant que Seamus avait touché et se détourna, non sans un dernier regard vers le grand salon.

Une fois dans la forêt, sur son cheval préféré, non sans avoir remercié ces deux sauveurs a qui il avait promit le double de leur salaire ce mois ci. Il recommença a ruminer ses pensées. Il essaya de s'imaginer la vie auprès de Drago, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparé a celle imaginer avec Severus qui semblait meilleur. Et l'amour, and tout ca ? Aimait-il Drago ? Il grimaça. Non ce n'était pas de l'amour. Enfin, il croyait. C'était tellement différent de ce qui ressentait en compagnie de Severus. Avec, le Lord il se sentait en sécurité, comme dans les bras de Sirius. A cette constatation, il fit stopper Zeus sn cheval d'un blanc immaculé qui henissa sous la soudaineté de l'action. Aimait-il uniquement en Severus le fait qui lui faisait penser à Sirius ? Pourtant, cette manière sèche et glaciale dont il parlait si différente de la voix trainante de Drago, ou bien cet accent qui le faisait frissonner ou ces onyx qui semblaient le transpercer et lire en lui ou… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence si ce n'était pas de l'amour cela y ressemblait. Pourtant, cela ne ressemblait en rien à la fièvre dont, il entendait les gens parler autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne s'en était jamais plaint puisque Sirius au contraire ne cessait de lui dire que cela le rendait plus beau encore. Cependant, aujourd'hui, cela le pesait de ne pas pouvoir étudier ses sentiments se comprendre lui et peut être aussi les autres. Qu'avez voulu dire Severus en déclarant qu'il se vengerai ? Soudain, une pensée le traversa qui fit manqué un battement à son cœur. La cour devait être au courant de sa mésaventure avec Drago et ainsi Severus voulait lui dire qu'il l'abandonnait pour ne pas être le remplaçant de Drago. Il agissait surement pour sauver son honneur et se venger le rétablirai surement complètement. Harry eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler, il ne voulait pas que Severus l'abandonne. Mais, il ne savait que faire, il ne pouvait décidément pas en parler à son père par lettre. Celui-ci, risquerait de choisir lui même son mari. Il ne pouvait que retarder le moment fatidique ou Severus lui annoncerait, en attendant il se préparerait émotionnellement à être seul et être lié à un homme que son père aura choisi pour lui.

C'était devenue une routine pour Harry, de faire de l'équitation tout les jours à la même heure. A cette même heure, ou Severus persistait à venir. Tout les jours depuis deux semaines, Harry se plaisait à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire avant de ne plus jamais le revoir. Une fois que Severus s'en allait en laissant chaque jour des fleurs dont Harry se plaisait à déchiffrer le message, il allait monter Zeus. Ce matin il s'était levé d'excellente humeur et avait donc décidé de mettre sa tenue de cavalier préféré. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé qui mettait en avant ses cheveux noirs qui s'éparpilleront au vent, sa bouche rouge charnue ainsi que ses joues rougis par le vent qui paraitront avoir été maquillé et ses deux émeraudes brilleront. Cette tenue, le mettait énormément en valeur, surtout que son cheval été également blanc. C'était Sirius qui lui avait offert cette tenue il y a 3 pour ses 14 ans. Il l'avait fait ajuster à ses 16 et elle lui allait encore comme un gant. Elle soulignait ses courbes de manières subtiles et non pas vulgaire. Ron rougit en l'habillant, il l'était d'ailleurs encore quand Severus arriva. Harry était sure qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose, son regard sur Ron quand il lui avait demandé « Pourquoi, il avait accordé ses cheveux à son visage ? ». D'ailleurs, il avait levé les yeux vers la fenêtre de Harry avant de repartir la ou le Brun l'observait. Il était sure d'avoir croisé une demi seconde son regard et puis Severus avait vu le rideau bouger…

Maintenant, chevauchant son cheval, les cheveux au vent, Harry sentait ses soucis le quitter. Il faisait sauter son cheval par-dessus des troncs d'arbre, le faisait alterner entre trots et gallots. Oui, il était d'excellente humeur. A son retour, il était essoufflé, il était en train de flatter les flancs de Zeus qui trottinait quand il vit un homme tout de noir vêtu sur un cheval de même couleur. Plus, Harry avançait plus il pouvait distinguer les vêtements de l'Homme. Celui-ci ne portait pas de tenue de cavalier. Harry pensa d'abord qu'un problème était arrivé au château, mais l'Homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'avancer. Quand il pu distinguer les traits de l'Homme il tira brusquement les rennes de son cheval. Severus était à cheval face à lui, il semblait furieux. L'héritier pensa, que c'était parce que Rogue détestait l'équitation. L'ambassadeur comprenant qu'il devait agir vite maintenant, il fit partir son cheval au gallot. Harry le voyant s'approcher à grande vitesse talonna son cheval et fit demi-tour.

Zeus commençait à fatiguer il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer alors que le cheval de Severus étrangement ne le rattrapait pas. Il faut dire que l'Homme semblait avoir du mal à manier les rênes. Quand, il entendit un coup de feu, la balle transperça le chêne devant lui. Harry se retourna pour voir Severus l'arme à la main. Il savait une chose, que si Rogue était pas douée en équitation en revanche il excellait dans le domaine des armes à feu. Il était donc, sure que cela était une balle d'avertissement, car il savait que Severus aurait pu l'atteindre sans difficulté. Il décida d'accélérer et de zigzaguer entre les arbres, cette technique marcha quelques minutes. Mais ils durent sortir de la foret qui n'était pas éternel et la un deuxième coup de feu fut tirer, qui fit cabrer Zeus tant elle passa près de lui. Harry tirait sur les rennes, pour tenter de calmer son cheval. Ce qui permit à Severus de le rejoindre. Une fois le cheval calmé, Harry remarqua que l'Ambassadeur avait son arme dirigé vers lui. Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant, en espérant que tout aurait disparu quand il les rouvrirait :

« -Tu m'as l'air en forme Harry ». Constata Severus essoufflé.

Harry ne répondit pas de contentant de baisser la tête coupable. Ce qui sembla encore plus agacé Severus :

« - Inutile de jouer la comédie. Je t'ai vu chaque jour te balader à cheval sans avoir l'air soucieux ».

Harry ne réagit pas.

« - Descend ! » Ordonna Severus

Harry, obéit docilement. Il descendit, flatta un instant les flancs de son cheval et se tourna à nouveau vers son Ainée près à recevoir de nouvelle directive. Severus, leva son arme dirigé entre les deux yeux du jeune homme devant lui. Le Brun, ne put s'empêcher de reculer, ce qui fit sourire Severus alors celui-ci s'immobilisa à nouveau De toute manière, il n'aurait pu reculer davantage, il aurait été gêné par un chêne. Lord Rogue comprenant parfaitement ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit du garçon face à lui ne perdit pas son sourire :

« - Dis-moi, as-tu peur ? » Demanda –t-il sur un ton ironique.

« - Devrais-je l'être ? » Répondit Harry.

La maitrise parfaite de la grammaire française de l'ambassadeur, lui fit saisir toute la subtilité du choix de la conjugaison. Harry, avait utilisé le conditionnel ce qui signifiât qui ne l'était pas. Même, si la question semblait signifier le contraire. D'ailleurs, cette question qu'il saisissait comme parfaitement rhétorique lui paraissait un moyen de le défier :

« - Tu as une arme dirigé vers toi et un homme suffisamment furieux pour perdre le contrôle. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur tu devrais être terrifié ». L'Informa Severus, en étudiant les réactions de son vis à vis.

Harry, fixa un instant Severus dans les yeux avant de répondre :

« - Tu ne me tueras pas tout de suite. Je doute que tu m'es poursuivi à cheval pour simplement m'abattre. Tu souhaites surement me poser des questions. De plus, je doute qu'un homme de ta trempe _loose his temper_. (_Perdre son calme)_» Expliqua Harry, avec un sourire supérieur.

Severus était partagé entre tirer et mordre dans ses lèvres d'un rouge sanguin. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. C'est lui qui contrôlait la situation et pas Harry comme cela avait été si souvent le cas. Il voulait que tout soit clair avant d'en finir…définitivement :

« -Avais-tu prévu de t'enfuir avec la fouine ? » Demanda Rogue d'un ton neutre.

« - Je ne suis pas un lâche ». Répondit simplement Harry.

« - Pourtant, tu t'es enterré de ce château. Refusant de me recevoir, m'ignorant et me jetant à la porte comme un mal propre ». La voix de Severus devenait de plus en plus teinté d'amertume ce qu'Harry perçut comme de la colère.

« - Cela n'a rien à voir. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point.

- Malefoy t'as donc bien demandé de t'enfuir avec lui ? » Répéta Rogue avec hargne.

Cette fois, le Brun comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait peur que son ami n'est fait une bêtise.

« - Pourquoi parles-tu de Drago ? Il est parti ?

- Ne - prononces – plus - jamais – son - nom ». Articula L'ambassadeur de manière haché. Il s'était avancé davantage. Il avait à présent l'arme pressé sur le front du jeune homme qui était lui-même appuyé contre l'arbre.

« - Si je dois mourir…que ce ne soit pas dans l'ignorance ». Déclara Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux celui qui le menaçait.

« - Tu sacrifierais tes derniers mots pour lui ». Cracha Rogue en enfonçant l'arme, ce qui fit grimacer Harry.

« - Ce n'est que justice. Je me sacrifie bien pour ta vengeance ». Répliqua Harry

« - Tu te sacrifies » ? Railla Severus. « Je suis celui qui décide de ta vie ou de la mort ». Rappela Severus d'une voix glaciale.

« - Non. C'est faux. J'aurai pu me défendre. Mais, si je le fais, le Roi te tuerai. Or, cela je ne le veux pas ! »

Severus, haussa un sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire. Il fit glisser l'arme vers la gorge du Brun en passant par l'oreille. Il la plaça sous son menton, pour lui relever la tête. Il souffla sur les mèches qui l'empêchaient de plonger dans les profondeurs du regard du Brun. Il voulait, voir ses deux émeraudes, sentir ce souffle qui devenait saccadée sur son visage, voir cette bouche charnue tendue vers lui pour …peut être la dernière fois :

« - Pourquoi ? Tu seras triste si je mourrai ? Pleurais-tu pour moi ? »

Les émeraudes du Brun, s'écarquillèrent. Il voulu baisser la tête, mais l'arme de Severus fermement tenue, l'en empêchait. Il se contenta de tourner la tête, pour ne plus voir ces onyx. Il ne voulait pas :

« -Répond en me regardant dans les yeux Harry…après cela sera finit ».

Harry ne bougea pas. Méritait-il une telle humiliation ? C'est ca ce que Severus voulait…qu'il souffre ? Qu'il traine son nom dans la boue ? Donnant ainsi, raison à son père. En avouant, son amour à un homme qui ne l'aime pas. Qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. De perdre toute fierté en répondant sincèrement. Mais…il ne pouvait mentir comment vouloir dire le contraire que ce que son cœur hurle, que ces yeux dévoilent à chaque fois qu'ils croisent ceux de son bourreau. Il ferma fortement les yeux refusant de voir la réalité. Priant pour que Severus abrège sa honte qui se lasse et tire. Cependant, l'arme de Severus lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Harry voulu graver une dernière fois ces traits dans sa mémoire avant de succomber. Ce fut pour voir une lueur de douleur passer dans les onyx face à lui. Il vit l'Homme qui l'aimait jeter son arme et prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Rogue. Son visage était si prêt du sien. Il sentit les pouces de l'ambassadeur essuyer les larmes dont il n'avait pas pris conscience qui glissaient le long de des joues :

« - Harry répond moi…je t'en prie… » Murmura Severus d'une voix douce qui lui était peu habituel.

« - Je…Je t'aime ». Murmura Harry.

Ce fut murmurer si bas que Severus dut tendre l'oreille mais c'était suffisant. Il se recula un peu, pour admirer le jeune homme face à lui. Ces cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches folles encadrant sa peau porcelaine et ses traits fins. Ses joues brillaient à la lumière comme ses yeux débordants de larmes qui avaient redoublés en voyant Severus se reculer. Severus, dans un geste si rapide que Harry cru avoir rêvé, il lécha les larmes du Brun. Sachant, qu'il avait à présent toute l'attention du jeune homme, il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme ce qui frissonner son cadet. L'autre glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'établit dans le creux de ses reins. Ce qui lui permit de coller le brun à lui :

« - Harry…je vais t'embrasser la…tout de suite..._now_. » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres carmin, pulpeuse.

Harry ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort. Il les rouvrit cependant aussitôt voulant voir, ne rien perdre de son premier baiser avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais cela ne servit à rien, car dés que les lèvres de Severus se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne put que fermer les yeux pour se laisser envahir par la sensation des lèvres de son Ainée. La pression au début fut légère, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, puis il commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et à la lécher ce qui fit gémir Harry. Cela fut comme un signal, Severus le plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre fit pénétrer dans la cavité buccale du Brun. Il trouva aussitôt sa jumelle qu'il lécha, suça, maltraita, jusqu'à qu'il sentit que les gémissements de plaisir devenait d'étouffement. Il s'écarta ce qui faillit faire tomber l'héritier Potter. Severus remarqua qu'à son grand plaisir le Brun était inexpérimenté et qu'il devait vraiment bien embrasser pour que les jambes de Potter soient flageolantes.

« - Il va falloir que nous travaillons ce côté la de notre relation. L'amour uniquement platonique me paraît impossible à vos côtés ».

Harry ne parut pas entendre tant il avait été troublé par ce baiser. Il avait sentit toute l'envie, l'amour, et la frustration de l'Ambassadeur dans ce baiser. Son attention revint vers Rogue, quand il sentit ses mains glisser le long de sa poitrine de manière sensuelle, elles glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches ou Severus s'était mis à genoux. Tout d'un coup, Harry prit peur il n'était pas près, surtout dans un bois ou tout le monde pouvait le surprendre.

« - Non...non. Attends je ne suis pas près ». Balbutia Harry gêné.

Mais Severus l'ignora il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Quand, il l'eut trouvé, il sortit une boite verte et argent qu'il ouvra. Laissant apparaitre une alliance en forme de serpent en or blanc avec des yeux émeraude. Les finitions étaient très travaillées, c'était le travail d'un artiste :

« - Harry James Potter, j'ai su que vous seriez celui qui donnerait un sens à ma vie…Dés que je vous ai vu à ce bal l'épée à la main, déterminé j'ai su que vous seriez l'homme avec lequel je partagerais ma vie. Vous étiez si beau alors…Mais à présent de blanc vêtu dans ce cadre… pastoral vous m'apparaissez comme un être pour lequel je donnerai ma vie… Je vous aime Harry James Potter. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne puis contenir davantage l'impétuosité de mes sentiments… accepteriez vous de m'épouser ? »

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus était un homme romantique lui qui était si terre à terre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa personne, il devenait imprévisible. Harry sourit, se pencha vers l'homme a genoux qui au fur et à mesure du silence paraissant anxieux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement et arrêta le baiser aussi vite rouge :

« - Inutile de rougir, nous n'avons pas encore fait le plus…intéressant. D'ailleurs, quand je me suis agenouillé à quoi pensiez vous pour rougir de la sorte ? »

Harry devenu pivoine bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible :

« - Inutile d'avoir honte. Nous sommes fiancés à présent et je vous assure qu'à chaque fois que je croise votre regard, les pensées les plus …dégradantes et répréhensibles envahissent mon esprit ». Harry cru qu'il allait étouffer tellement il avait chaud et honte. Mais ce ne fut rien comparer à la sensation de sentir son sang bouillir aux derniers mots de son fiancé. « Vous devriez vous préparer, j'ai bien l'attention de vous…connaitre entièrement ».

Harry ne put néanmoins ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu curieux et impatient de découvrir, les abimes de plaisir que lui faisait entrevoir Severus.

**Note de Harry-Gold-Child**

J'ai bossé toute la nuit et le voila enfin prêt !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu car bien que je l'avais déjà écrit j'ai du y ajouter quelques détails pour que cela soit claire surtout que je n'avais pas prévu de publier une suite mais puisque vous avez insistez ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre !

Dans le prochain nous avons l'explication pour Lily mais surtout Voldy ‼ !

Bisous a tous

Je vous aime ‼

PS: Surtout ce qui me laisse une review lol

H-G-C


	3. Chapter 3

King's Whore

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Couple__ : Harry Severus, Harry Drago, Harry Voldemort (qui apparait dans le troisième chapitre)_

_Inspiration :__ Le film la putain du Roi en anglais the King's Whore. Il a été réalisé par Alex Corti. Le roi est joué par Timothée Dalton. Valeria Golino joue la « putain »._

_Résume__ : Harry se marie avec Severus et part vivre en Angleterre. La bas, il rencontre le Roi Voldemort. Qui semble bien décidé à s'emparer de Harry sous les yeux de son époux._

Cerise : Merci, beaucoup pour la Review et surtout pour le compliment ! J'adore que l'on me complimente sur ma façon d'écrire j'ai fais un bac L on se refait pas lol Je suis contente que tu es ressentis de la peine pour Drago je ne voulais pas qu'on le déteste mais c'est vrai que fasse à Severus… Quand au Harry Voldy va falloir attendre un peu … mais ce chapitre est néanmoins sa première introduction ‼ ! J'espère que ca te plaira ‼ Gros Bisous Merci encore

Lily : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Il a été un peu long à venir mais mieux que d'habitude me concernant lol En tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira out autant. Je te fais de Gros Bisous et te dis bonne lecture

U know : Salut ! J'ignoras qu'il n'hésitait pas de fic à l'époque de la Révolution … moi j'ai toujours aimé cette période c'est pour ca que je l'ai choisi d'ailleurs le film se situe postérieurement à la Révolution et en Italie… En tout cas je suis contente que la trame te plaise même si elle n'est pas totalement à moi lol Mais je suis ravie que tu es trouvé ton bonheur ‼ ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir dit Ca me rassure ! Je te fais de Gros Bisous et surtout hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite ^^

Belle émeraude : Hi ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise notamment l'ambiance que j'ai délibérément choisi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant ‼ Grosses bises et merci ‼ !

Chapitre 3 : 

Harry était assis à la place d'honneur sur une estrade sur un fauteuil en velours que le dauphin Louis XVI avait commandé pour son mariage. A ses côtés Severus. Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentit de la fierté d'être au côté de son époux. Celui-ci avait une prestance qui avait ébloui tout le monde. Il était vêtu d'argent et de blanc alors qu'Harry était vêtu de blanc et or. Assis jambe croisé, Severus avait l'air d'un Prince. Leur mariage avait été célébré en grande pompe, seule l'élite de la société française était présente. Le Roi et le Dauphin avait fait le déplacement pour célébrer leur union. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose à son bonheur. L'absence de son père, n'était pas si rédhibitoire puisque Harry savait que James avait toujours cru en Sirius son deuxième fils avait été relégué au second rôle toute sa vie. De plus, Severus avait expressément demandé à James de ne pas venir. Harry les avait entendus à leur insu lors d'une dispute entre son mari et son père. James avait accepté la requête de Severus mais pas sans contre partie. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait été enjeux ce jour là mais il sut que cela devait être grave pour que Severus soit si furieux et si haineux envers son père. Il n'avait pas voulu presser le sujet sachant que son époux lui en parlerai quand il le jugerait bon de la même manière qu'il lui avait avoué que son père ne viendrait pas à sa demande. Non, ce qui lui manquait réellement était Son témoin, son ami n'avait pas pu être la il avait simplement envoyé les papiers signés par un valet. Au fond, Harry pouvait comprendre la réaction de Drago, mais il avait espérer jusqu'au bout que son ami viendrait. Il savait qu'il se montrait égoïste et puéril. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul presque abandonner. Il «était seul pour affronter cette nouvelle étape de sa vie qui était si importante, de même, il était seul pour partager sa voie. Et pour la première fois, l'idée d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés à la place d'un père le traversa. Il ne l'avait pas connu pourtant, il l'a savait Rousse aux yeux verts comme lui après son imagination faisait le reste. Le seul portrait d sa mère était dans une pièce fermée du manoir des Potter dont seul son père avait la clé. Sirius avait pourtant bien essayé de lui décrire de tenter de lui transmettre, une odeur, un son mais rien n'y fit. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'elle. Pourtant, en cet instant alors que sa main était dans celle chaude et rassurante de son époux il eut comme l'impression qu'elle était la. Il retint un rire face à sa propre bêtise. Comment pouvait-il imaginer la présence d'une personne morte en couche par sa faute dont il avait aucun souvenir. Il le souvint de la fois ou son père lui avait avoué l'avoir envoyé en Aquitaine faire ses armes afin de ne pas le voir, lui dont le visage semblait si semblable aux siens. Lors de son départ il avait alors posé une question à son frère qui ne lui avait alors pas répondu « As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais connu ? ». A présent, il connaissait la réponse, et celle-ci se confirmait avec l'absence de Drago. Harry l'aimait absent présent, manquant il avait été une personne importante pour lui et cela ne changera pas.

- Vous pensez toujours à Malefoy ?

Harry se sentit un instant gêner de penser à un autre le jour de son mariage. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher depuis qu'il avait appris que celui-ci avait tué Le Duc Zabini et qu'il était recherché par le Roi. Harry angoissait beaucoup pour son ami certes il s'était quitté en mauvais terme. Pourtant, il était toujours quelqu'un d'irremplaçable dans le cœur de Harry. Il tourna sa tête vers son mari qui semblait observer la salle.

- Eh bien… J'aurai voulu le voir avant notre départ vers Londres.

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Puis brusquement celui-ci se leva ce qui rendit silencieuse la salle. Il se mit face à Harry lui tendit la main et lui demanda en accentuant son accent :

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ?

Harry le regarda un instant surpris. Son Mari lui avait dit qu'il détestait danser Harry avait pensé que c'était un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas danser, il avait donc prévu de passer la soirée à observer les invités s'amuser. Le regard surpris du Brun fit sourire l'Ambassadeur. Harry prit sa main et se leva avec grâce pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son Mari et il ne savait ou est ce qu'il devait poser la deuxième. Il n'avait jamais dansé avec un homme. Severus voyant son air perdu prit sa main et lui posa sur sa veste au niveau de son cœur. Ce qui permit au Brun de comprendre que l'Ambassadeur était aussi gêné par ce cotillon malgré son calme apparent. La danse commença, Harry se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de son époux il appuya sa tête sur le torse de son cavalier ferma les yeux et se laissa guider.

La soirée bâtait son plein, mais Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, il décida de sortir quelques instant. Il flânât dans les jardins de Versailles observant les fontaines. Il s'assit sur le bord de l'une d'elle pensif…il pensant à sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ca maintenant son destin venait d'être scellé à celui d'un autre homme. Un homme qu'il aimait.

- Bonsoir Harry. Murmura une voix derrière lui. Il sursauta tout en reconnaissant la voix. Cette intonation trainante qu'il avait entendu toute son enfance.

-Drago…mon dieu Drago…

- Toute mes félicitations. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, le roi à des chiens fidèl… Son monologue fut interrompu par une gifle retentissante qui étonna autant celui qui la recevait que celui qui l'émettait.

Harry la main sur la bouche sentait les larmes déborder de ces yeux. Il prit Drago dans ses bras.

- Espèce d'idiot. J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Jamais je n'aurai manqué le mariage de mon meilleur ami. Déclara Drago d'un ton ému qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, cela figeât Harry

- Tu ne m'en veux pas. Demanda celui-ci en plissant fort les yeux et en raffermissant sa prise sur le dos du blond.

- Harry regarde moi. Ordonna Drago en prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains. Je t'aime Harry.

- Drago non je…

- Chuut Amour écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Harry obéit et attendit la suite bien que mal à l'aise. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur Harry comment le pourrais je quand tu as choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ? C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de m'être accrocher à toi tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine Harry. Pardonne moi d'avoir entretenu ta peine afin d'atténuer la mienne.

- Drago je suis tellement désolé. Pleura Harry.

- Harry que viens je de dire ? Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je voudrais te voir sourire le jour de ton mariage. Harry sourit à travers ses larmes pendant que Drago essuyait de ses pouces les larmes du plus jeune. Tu es si beau Harry, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et si un jour tu te sens perdu,… que tu as besoin de moi, je serais la. Je serai toujours la pour toi. Je t'en fais la promesse et je ne faillirai pas cette fois. Termina Drago d'une voix plus dure.

Harry hocha la tête. Drago le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui comme pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Tu mérite d'être heureux… Je dois à regret te quitter mais je t'écrirais. Après tout, ce que nous avons vécu ne peut être effacé. De plus, il ne possède que ta main, moi j'ai eu ton premier baiser, tes premières armes, ta première peine... Je suppose que second pour cette seule et unique fois est une place qui peut convenir à ma personne. Finit le Blond alors qu'Harry hochait la tête en souriant à ce discours maladroit. Puis, Drago pris la main de Harry afin de s'incliner pour la baiser. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que l'on puisse souhaiter.

Il lâcha la main d'Harry et se détourna. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Harry cria son nom et se précipita dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago accueillît sa langue plus par mécanisme trop étonné. Le baiser avait un gout d'adieu. Lorsque celui-ci prit fin le Blond se dit qu'il avait aussi un arrière gout d'interdit qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Pourquoi ce baiser ? Demanda Drago. Pas que je le regrette … moins baveux et beaucoup plus sensuel qu'à nos onze ans.

Il observa son ami d'enfance et se rendit compte qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus cet enfant insouciant il avait grandit et Drago était fière de se dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Sirius pouvait reposer en paix. Harry se tenait face à lui droit le menton relève malgré son union si singulière, les lèvres et les joues encore rouges de leur baiser.

- Tu as été le premier il est juste que tu sois le dernier…que j'embrasse. Ajouta Harry en voyant le sourcil du blond se lever. Drago ne le dit pas mais il espérait que Severus passe l'arme à gauche avant, mais il le pensa suffisamment fort que Harry le regarde un reproche dans les yeux.

- J'attends avec une grande impatiente de voir ce que tu vas devenir Harry. Tu es destiné à faire de grande chose…j'en suis convaincu. Je vais observer cela de près, rester dans ton ombre et en sortir dés que tu en auras besoin. Déclara Drago un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère, je ne m'en sortirai pas seul dans un pays étranger.

- A Bientôt Harry. Dit Drago d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- A bientôt Dray…

Harry observa son ami s'éloigner rapidement les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il était heureux et pourtant si triste à la fois. Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille à présent. Il allait quitter tout ce qu'il aimait tout ce qui lui était familier pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

A cet instant, deux bras l'encerclèrent, il voulu crier mais il reconnu cette odeur enivrante. Il fut retourné brusquement, et deux lèvres exigeantes écrasèrent les siennes. Harry les laissa faire celle si s'approprièrent la bouche de Brun sans pudeur. Le baiser cessa quand Harry n'eut plus de souffle.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Murmura Severus tout contre ses lèvres sur un ton boudeur.

- Allons nous sommes mariés maintenant. Le Raisonna Harry en souriant. Tu es jaloux ? Lui demanda-t-il taquin.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux je suis possessif. D'ailleurs, cela est justifié tu l'as embrassé le jour de notre mariage.

Harry rougit.

- Tu étais la ?

- Evidemment. Tu es mon époux à présent. Je serai toujours à tes côtés dominant ton « ombre ». Répondit celui-ci avec un rictus.

- Tu m'as regardé sans …rien dire ?

- Aurais-tu voulu que je l'écorche vivant comme j'en rêvais ?

- Sev ! S'écria Harry en lui donnant un coup.

Severus sourit et se pencha à l'oreille de son mari.

- En vérité, j'aurai préféré qui nous voit en action ce soir. Harry rougit et ne sut que répondre, amusé Severus décida de pousser Harry dans ses derniers retranchements. Qu'il me regarde t'embrasser, te faire mien, lui ne pourra que rêver de la cambrure de tes reins, imaginer la douceur de ta peau, se rappeler de tes lèvres…Oui je nous y vois déjà…

- Continue d'imaginer car cela ne sera pas ce soir que tu me feras «tien ».

- _What_ ? S'exclama Severus revenu à ses esprits. Harry avait remarqué qu'il parlait anglais sous une forte émotion et il trouvait ca extrêmement mignon.

- Tu sembles avoir une imagination…débridé. Ce dont tu vas devoir te contenter le temps que je développe la mienne… et soit à la hauteur. Tu va donc devoir attendre mon cœur. Puis se demandant si Severus pouvait aller jusqu'à ouvrir la bouche sous l'étonnement il ajouta. Je suis heureuse que Drago m'offre l'occasion de te le dire.

- Mais c'est notre mariage, il est de ton devoir de… Commença Severus. Mais il fut interrompu par une langue taquine qui le fit taire. Severus profita de ce moment pour faire glisser sa main le long du dos de son mari pour le rapprocher davantage. Le corps de Harry contre le sien irradiait de chaleur, il n'avait à nouveau conscience de rien comme à chaque fois que Harry l'embrassait mais cette fois ce fut pire. Son cerveau ne cessait de lui répéter que ce petit français aux yeux verts était à lui et cela le rendait délicieusement fou. Il se savait pas si Harry était sérieux ou si il plaisantait mais à cet instant il n'avait ni l'esprit ni la bouche à ca. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le baiser le premier il était légèrement essoufflé et se retient de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait Severus mais cette fois c'était différent. Harry avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait tout faire avec Severus. Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles il avait eu peur de s'interroger venait de lui sauter au visage. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que tout cela signifiait mais il savait que ca allait avoir un gout d'interdit. Ces pensées le firent rougir mais ses pommettes étaient déjà rougies de ce baiser, ce qui passa inaperçu à son mari.

Harry remarqua que son mari avait également plus de mal que d'habitude pour reprendre contenance. Mais ce fut lui qui reprit tout de même les choses en mains.

- Rentrons. Nos invités risquent de se poser des questions.

Harry était dans le bateau qui le mènerait à Londres pour y vivre avec son Mari. Il repensait à son mariage qui n'avait pas été consommé. Severus voulait que leur première fois soit dans un chez eux et pas chez James Potter ou à l'Ambassade sur une banquette comme un coup d'un soir. De plus, cela permettait à Harry de s'habituer à la situation. Harry avait accepté reconnaissant et il devait s'avouer à lui-même que la situation le gênait. Il avait choisi afin de faire plaisir à son époux, de dormir à ses côtés leur premier soir de vie commune : Harry fermement serré dans les bras de Severus qui l'encerclait de ses bras et de ses jambes comme de peur qui s'en aillent pendant la nuit.

Harry soupira et huma l'air Marin il n'était jamais partit bien loin en bateau le plus long voyage qu'il eut parcourir fut celui pour retrouver Sirius blesser en Corse.

Il ferma les yeux se forçant à penser à autre chose que son frère défunt. Soudain il sentit deux bras l'encercler et sut par habitude que ce fut son mari.

- Bientôt _my love_ on sera dans notre nouvelle patrie tout les deux…

Harry ferma les yeux bercé par cette voix douce qui lui promettait un foyer et une nouvelle vie.

Ce fut le deuxième jour de leur arrivé qu'ils atteignirent la résidence de Severus à Londres. Harry fut impressionné par cet architecture si…britannique si différente des frasques de la cour française. Dés leur arrivé les domestiques les avaient salués et Harry du reconnaitre que le majordome et Severus avait déjà tout organisé à son gout. Harry et Severus partageait une chambre mais il avait également des chambres à part. Tout deux avaient un bureau. Ce a quoi fut fortement sensible et reconnaissant Harry. Il savait qu'on attendait de lui qu'il tienne le rôle de la « femme »dans cette relation. Mais lui donné un bureau était ne pas lui renier toute masculinité. D'ailleurs à la simple découverte de l'existence de ce bureau Harry sut qu'il allait vivre heureux avec Severus.

Trois jours après leur arrivé à Londres. Severus vint lui annoncer qu'il devrait le soir même se rendre à la cour afin de saluer leur Roi. D'après les dire de Severus celui-ci était curieux de voir le jeune homme qui avait réussi à capturer e cœur du célibataire le plus courtisé du royaume de Grande Bretagne et surtout le plus difficile.

Harry s'habilla donc, en conséquence et porta sa tenue d'apparat. Elle était en argent avec des finitions bleu nuit. Severus s'habilla également d'une riche toilette et afin de plaisir à son mari qui détestait les perruques avait décidé de le soutenir contre les quolibets qui ne manquerait pas de s'élever contre lui à la vue de son absence de perruque. Harry avait tenté de le dissuader mais son mari avait répondu en souriant qu'il risquerait de lancer une nouvelle mode.

Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait dans les couloirs du château du Roi angoissé par cet rencontre qui il le savait signifiait énormément pour son mari. Il sentit alors la prise de Severus sur sa main se resserrer :

« - Calme-toi. Tu es éblouissant _my love_ »

A ces mots ils échangèrent un sourire. A l'annonce de leur nom ils s'avancèrent dans la salle de bal et Harry du reconnaitre que cela était tés différent de Versailles. Probablement que l'influence de l'église anglicane y était pour quelques chose. Il était de notoriété publique en France qu'il était d'usage d'afficher la pauvreté davantage que la richesse. Pourtant la salle ne lui inspirait pas la pauvreté davantage la modestie dont la France semblait être dépourvue.

Harry observa ensuite, les invités. Il dut alors reconnaitre que si l'architecture reflétait la nouvelle religion anglicane d'après les interprétations françaises. Il en était tout autre des nobles. Ils étaient en tout point similaire aux courtisant de Versailles avides de montrer leur richesses et leur rang. Ce qui était d'autant plus déstabilisant que tous semblaient similaires en de nombreux point même la cour de Versailles rassemblaient plus de diversité. Tous étaient poudrés, et habillé en blanc. Alors que Severus et lui avait choisi l'argent et le bleu. Il regarda Severus inquiet et Severus lui sourit d'un sourire calculateur et son mari sut que cette discrète extravagance de leur part était volontaire.

Tous les regardèrent et Harry en espérant être un digne Rogue Prince il releva la tête et avança d'une démarche princière.

Tout d'abord la foule hésitait à s'approcher puis lentement elles formèrent un cercle autour d'eux et agressèrent Harry de question. Mais celle-ci était si rapide et nombreuses que le niveau d'anglais de Harry ne lui permettait pas de répondre à toutes ou de répondre à côté. Ce qui fit rire l'assistance Harry de bonne grâce fit de même lorsque Severus lui expliqua son erreur. La cour séduite par cette bouffé d'air françaises décidèrent de lui exprimer leur intérêt en s'exprimant en Français. Harry fut ravi de cette attention et lorsqu'il parla en Français tous pensèrent que le Français était vraiment une langue magnifique.

Soudain les trompèrent se firent entendre et tous se placèrent de manière à former une allée. Severus prit la main de son mari et se plaça au plus près du trône appartenant à _l'inner circle_ du Roi. Harry était impatient de rencontrer ce Roi que son Mari tenait en aussi grande estime. Alors que en France tous considérait ce Roi fou. Celui qui fut couronné sous le nom de Tom et obtint le surnom de Voldemort à sa demande et sous sa menace.

Harry baissa s'inclina une main sur le cœur alors que l'hymne nationale anglais résonner à ses oreilles. Harry rougit alors qu'il faisait bouger ses lèvres car il ne l'avait pas appris. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit il remarqua des pas s'arrêter devant lui. Il ne releva pas la tête sachant qu'il devait attendre que Severus lui face signe.

_- How are you Severus ? (_

_-Fine your Majesty. This is a wonderful reception._

_- It is your young spouse?_

Harry remarqua que Severus haussa le sourcil à cette question.

_- Yes. Here we are Harry James Potter the love of my life._

Harry releva lentement la tête afin de faire sa révérence selon les nouveaux codes protocolaires qu'il avait appris sur le bateau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'exécuter il croisa le regard du monarque et se figea. Ces yeux étaient rouges. D'un pourpre profond, glaciale et calculateur. Les yeux du Roi étaient mis en avant par le par le physique même de celui-ci.

Le Roi était mince et élancé mais à travers sa tenue de velours on devinait les muscles du à un entrainement rigoureux à l'épée. Son visage bien que poudré semblait pale ses lèvres étaient minces et étirés, ses cheveux que l'on devinait brun en dessous de la perruque semblait soyeux et légèrement ondulés.

_-Harry ! You must bow before your King._

Ce rappel à l'ordre réveilla Harry de sa torpeur et celui ci s'exécuta. Il s'inclina en une profonde révérence et répéta la phrase d'usage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard du Roi était toujours sur lui avec une mine pensive. Harry n'osa pas bouger de peur de l'offenser.

Après quelques secondes d'observations, le Roi se tourna à nouveau vers Severus et déclara :

_- This is a wonderful rose you have found my friends. I hope she can blossom in my country._

_- Thanks you your majesty. However all the rose has some thorn… _

_- Certainly … but sometimes is worth the injuries_

Sur ces mots le Roi s'éloigna et seulement alors Harry remarqua que la Reine était à ses côtés. Celle-ci, semblait banal aux côtés de son époux. Harry savait qu'elle se nommait Narcissa et qu'elle était la fille du Roi d'Espagne elle était d'une beauté froide. Harry se demandait comment un tel perce neige avait-il pu naitre dans les chaudes terres de l'Espagne. Le jeune Potter et nouveau Rogue Prince ne s'attarda pas davantage sur l'épouse de sa majesté Il se tourna vers son époux et lui demanda ce que le Roi avait voulu dire.

Severus lui répondit qu'il lui répondrait une fois chez eux.

Harry se déshabillait afin de se mettre en tenue de nuit. Il réfléchissait aux événements de la soirée. Notamment sur le fait que Severus avait été appelle par le Roi pendant le bal alors qu'il dansait avec lui-même pour savourer du vin français que Severus avait spécialement amené pour le Roi

Harry s'apprêta à se glisser sous les couvertures mais Severus entra le visage tiré.

- Tout va bien Sev… ? Demanda Harry hésitant.

Severus était également vêtue de sa tenue de nuit mais celle-ci était négligemment mise ce qui était inhabituel de la part de quelqu'un aussi méticuleux que l'ambassadeur. Harry dans un effort de réconfort maladroit s'avança vers son époux et commença à arranger son col puis ses boutons. Mais deux mains saisirent les siennes.

Harry releva la tête surpris. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son époux avait de la force dans les bras.

- Harry dors avec moi cette nuit…_please._

- Nous dormons ensemble tous les soirs. Répondit innocemment Harry.

- _Harry_… A la voix et aux yeux noirci par le désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sous cette forme liquide si imprévisible comme le mercure dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait épousé.

Harry tenta de retirer ses mains mais Severus l'en empêcha. Il les dirigea sur sa chemise.

- Je…je ne suis pas prêt… Bégaya le Brun.

Harry retint un cri lorsque Severus fit glisser ses mains plus bas et Harry sentit son sexe en érection et prit peur.

- Non !

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus il le poussa contre le lit et s'affaissa sur lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de son mari et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Harry aurait voulu crier ! Que se passait-il ? Severus ne le forcerai jamais il l'aimait !

- Severus arrête ! Cria Harry. Les bras tremblant il tenta de le repousser.

Mais ces protestions furent vaines. Mais la peur qu'il ressentait à présent n'était rien à celle qu'il ressentit lorsqu'une main se glissa sous sa robe et commença à remonter le tissu et le long de sa jambe.

Pris d'une peur panique le forçant à réagir il assona un coup de point suffisamment fort pour déstabiliser son époux et s'enfuir.

Cependant, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour un homme de la carrure de Severus. Il le rattrapa et le plaqua contre la porte que Harry avait tenté d'ouvrir.

Soudain Harry cria le nom de son ami de toujours sans même s'en rendre compte. Les forces décuplés Severus souleva son époux et le jeta sur le lit. Il lui saisit les bras et les maintena contre le lit.

- Pourquoi ? _Why don't you love me_ ? Cria Severus.

Harry resta immobile sidéré par les mots de l'anglais ? Avait-il été froid pour que son époux ailles jusqu'à croire qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il vit les yeux embués de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui avec qui il avait choisi de partager sa vie…sa couche…

Brusquement Harry cessa de se débattre et se fut d'une voix coupé par les larmes refoulés qu'il déclara :

- _You can do whatever you want of me… I'm yours…and I love you… I love you so deeply (Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ... je suis tiens... et je t'aime ...je t'aime tellement) ._ Pour illustrer sa déclaration Harry caressa la joue de Severus essuyant les larmes qui en glissaient, puis, ferma les yeux prêts à tout accepter et …recevoir.

Rien ne se passa, puis Severus lâcha les bras de son époux alors Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son époux avait l'air malade. Son teint rougi par audace se teintait d'un verdâtre inquiétant.

- Severus… murmura Harry inquiet en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Alors son époux se tourna et vomit avant de s'évanouir.

**Note de Harry-Gold-Child**

**Coucou ‼**

**Merci de m'avoir laissé une review j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde si j'en ai oublié j'en suis vraiment désolé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès : Mais sachez que je vous aime ‼ !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**Ah oui si je n'ai pas mis la traduction des mots c'es parce que Harry n'a pas très bien tout saisi et je préfère me placer généralement du POV d'Harry ce qui on comprit et bien à vos stylo ou plutôt vos clavier pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ‼**

**Je Vous Embrasse Tous Très FORT ‼ !**

**HGC ‼**


	4. Chapter 4

King's Whore

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Couple__ : Harry Severus, Harry Drago, Harry Voldemort (qui apparait dans le troisième chapitre)_

_Inspiration :__ Le film la putain du Roi en anglais the King's Whore. Il a été réalisé par Alex Corti. Le roi est joué par Timothée Dalton. Valeria Golino joue la « putain »._

_Résume__ : Harry se marie avec Severus et part vivre en Angleterre. La bas, il rencontre le Roi Voldemort. Qui semble bien décidé à s'emparer de Harry sous les yeux de son époux._

Réponse aux reviews :

Yukimai-chan : coucou j'espère que tu me détestes pas … Car je dois bien avoué que niveau rythme de parution c'est carrément en dent de scie chez moi. J'en suis vraiment désolé mais l'Université me prends tout mon temps. Je suis contente que l'idée France contre GB te plaises car je voulais donné un minimum de fonds historique à l'histoire ! En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review car même si j'ai été longue il m'a suffit de relire vos review pour me remotiver ! Alors merci beaucoup. Je te fais de Gros Bisous et te dis à très très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !

Uknow : Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review c'est ce qui m'incites à écrire la suite donc merci mais aussi désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite. J'en suis vraiment désolé. En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et comme tu l'as dit ce chapitre ouvre le début des « hostilités » dirons nous. Pour Narcissa j'avoue que j'ai hésité avec Bellatrix mais le caractère dont j'ai besoin pour la reine ne pouvait correspondre qu'a Narcissa voila tout. En tout cas merci encore et Gros Bisous

Cerise : coucou Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ca me motive énormément ! Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour mon horrible retard je suis un cas perdu je crois… Mais merci de me soutenir quand même je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère réellement que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également.

Gros Bisous et merci encore

Fandetoi : Salut ! (j'adore ton pseudo) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review même si je suis désolé à la fois pour mon retard que je sais horrible et aussi pour les fautes. Ma beta n'a malheureusement pas eut le temps de les corriger nous sommes toute deux à l'Université et le temps nous manque donc dés que j'ai finis de l'écrire je le publie je me fie trop à la correction de word. Mais à présent que nous sommes toute deux en vacances les fautes vont pouvoir être limité comme elle aura de nouveau le temps de les corriger. En tout cas je suis désolé je suis la première à être agacée quand il y a trop de faute donc, je te comprends tout à fait. En tout cas merci de me l'avoir signalé. Gros Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Annaria : Coucou ! Comment ca va ? Moi ca va en forme surtout quand je vois que tu as eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review ! Merci beaucoup cela me réchauffe le cœur de vor que tu as pris le temps de me laisser une review ! Surtout qu'elle est très gentil ! J'espère que tu trouveras aussi Tom attachant dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore ! Bisous

**Attention : Pour ne pas avoir à vous faire tout les dialogues en Anglais et les traductions à côté j'ai opté pour écrire en Français et mettre en Italique lorsque cela était sensé être en Anglais.**

Chapitre 4 : 

Harry était avachi sur un siège en velours la tête penché en arrière les paupières fermés. Cela faisait à présent plus de cinq heures que le médecin était au chevet de son époux et avait diagnostiqué un empoisonnement. Harry s'en voulait d'être soulagé que la réaction de son époux soit dû à un empoisonnement. Bien que cela ne signifiait pas qu'Harry n'en discuterait pas avec Severus dés que celui se sentirait mieux.

Il avait besoin de savoir si Severus pensait se qu'il avait dit. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant.

En effet, le médecin avait déclaré que le poison mettait quatre heures à se répandre dans le sang. Ce qui signifiait que l'empoisonnement de son Mari avait eut lieu lors du bal … probablement par un des mets proposés…Pourtant le médecin avait ajouté qu'aucun autres invités souffraient du même mal que son époux. Or, la seule fois ou Harry se souvenait avoir vu Severus manger seul sans que Harry y ait également goutté était le vin de son pays que Severus avait fait gouter à sa Majesté. Sa majesté était-il malade ? Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'incident diplomatique que cela provoquerait. C'était Severus qui avait fait boire le vin au Roi et il venait de France pays avec lequel l'Angleterre était en froid. Harry se redressa brusquement. Son mariage ne pouvait être reconnu par l'église donc, s'était aux différents souverains d'accepter leur Union. Le roi d'Espagne avait déjà refusé. Harry n'en fut pas étonné la couronne d'Espagne était connu pour sa piété. Or si son mariage avait été reconnu par le Roi de France il en n'était rien du Roi d'Angleterre…celui-ci pouvait les envoyer en prison et leur coupé la tête pour sodomie…

Harry marchait à présent au milieu du château. Il était passé devant les gardes stationnant devant les grilles sans problème majeur mais il savait qu'il en serait autrement une fois qu'il aurait réellement progressé dans le château. D'ailleurs à peine avait-il fait un pas dans le hall de l'aile Est ou était censé se trouvait les quartiers de ses Majestés que le chambellan s'avançait vers lui.

- Je suis désolé _My Lord_, mais notre Roi est indisposé. Il a annulé tout ces rendez vous et ne peut vous recevoir. Annonça le Chambellan avec un accent anglais quasi-inexistant.

-J'arrive avec une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Il se peut que le Roi soit en danger.

-En Danger ? Répéta le Chambellan alarmé.

-Mon époux a été empoisonné par un vin qu'il a partagé avec Sa Majesté et…

-Lord Prince a empoisonné notre Roi ! S'écria alors Le Chambellan.

Harry le regarda comme ci il parlait à un idiot.

-Prince qui ? Il y a un prince ? Moi je parle de mon époux Lord Rogue !

Mais le chambellan ne sembla pas attendre la dernière exclamation de Harry puisque des Soldats venaient d'arriver et de les entourer armes à la main.

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Harry.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité d'assassinat sur la personne de Sa Majesté. Déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes fou ? Hurla Harry dépassé par les évènements en s'avançant vers l'Homme face à lui responsable de la coordination du château.

Mais après quelques pas il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une lame au creux se son dos.

-Vous faites erreur. Déclara distinctement et calmement Harry afin que tous comprennent.

-_Send him in Jail and go bring his husband_ (Envoyer le en Prison et amenez son époux)

Les Soldats n'eurent même pas le temps de saisir les ordres de leur supérieur que Harry se retourna avec rapidité assena un coup au soldat derrière lui, une fois au sol il s'empara de son épée, qui pendait à sa ceinture et Harry bénit l'étiquette royale qui obligeait les gardes à posséder une épée d'apparat en plus avant de se mettre à courir après avoir assener un coup d'épaule au Chambellan afin de l'écarter de son chemin.

Harry courrait depuis déjà cinq minutes et il pouvait toujours entendre la garde royale sur ses talons. Il fallait qu'il se cache mais, n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où. Plus il courrait plus il s'enfonçait dans le château où il avait croisé suffisamment de valet pour se douter qu'il ne parviendrait pas à semer la garde. Il décida de tourner à droite dans sa course s'apercevant que ce couloir était le seul vide. Il y vit au bout une grande porte. De peur de se retrouver coincer dans un cul de sac. Harry ouvrit la porte battante qui au vue des dorures et finition sur celle-ci devait être les quartiers de quelqu'un ayant une position importante dans le château. Pendant un instant il pria pour que cela ne soit pas les appartements de la Reine mais s'y engouffra néanmoins.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya la respiration haletante. Il regarda alors ou il était il ne put qu'y voir qu'un bureau richement ornée à l'image de la pièce même. La pensée rassurante que la masculinité du lieu ne pouvait correspondre à la Reine le rassura. Alors, il entendit les gardes dans le Hall et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver un endroit ou se cacher. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des irrégularités sur le mur de droite et en déduit que celui-ci devait mener à une autre pièce.

Sans réfléchir davantage Harry se précipita vers cette porte déguisé s'engouffra dans l'autre pièce avant de refermer le plus discrètement possible la porte.

- _Qui êtes vous ?_

A ces mots le Brun se figea avant de se tourner lentement face à la personne. Lorsqu'il l'a vit il cru un instant mourir de honte. Il était dans les appartements du Roi. Dans la chambre à coucher du Roi ! Celui-ci était torse nu avec ses pectoraux découvert maintenant que le Roi s'était redressé, la couette qui devait être plié sur son torse avait glissée et laissait deviner un fin pantalon en flanelle. Le Roi tenait dans sa main un livre qu'il devait être en train de lire avant qu'Harry ne vienne l'interrompre.

Harry releva les yeux ne voulant pas ajouter à sa liste d'infraction celle de détailler le Roi. Mais lorsqu'il les croisa cela fut pire et il rougit comme une jeune pucelle. Les yeux rubis du Souverain qui était d'abord plissé par la colère c'était adouci en le reconnaissant et l'ébauche d'un sourire éclaira ces traits. Ce reprenant Harry se jeta à genoux plus qu'il se prosterna et bégaya.

_-Je suis profondément désolé Votre Majesté. Je… je ne savais pas…_

Sa Majesté Jedusor se leva dans un froissement de drap et se dirigea vers la forme accroupi que faisait ce nouvel ajout à sa Cour.

- Relevez-vous.

Harry n'osa se relever d'une part, il était fort surpris que le souverain d'Angleterre est suffisamment d'égard pour lui pour s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle mais également car il avait honte de croiser le regard de son nouveau Roi. Mais ne voulant lui déplaire davantage il se redressa lentement et eut alors tout le loisir d'observer les jambes du Roi avant de se retrouver face à lui tête baissé dans ce qui ressemblait davantage a un enfant pris en faute qu'à une révérence.

- Puis je savoir ce que vous faites dans mes quartiers Jeune Comte Potter-Rogue ? Demanda Sa Majesté d'une voix parfaitement maitrisé.

-Je… A la suite d'une méprise je…j'ai du m'enfuir. Expliqua maladroitement Harry toujours tête baissé.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le Roi en s'éloignant du jeune homme.

-Oui _your Highness_.

- Expliquez-vous. Ordonna Sa Majesté

- Severus a été empoisonné d'après les dire du médecin. Je pense que cela est du au vin français que nous vous avions apporté, probablement par des gens fort pieux qui… Commença expliqué à Harry d'une manière déconstruite et en parlant beaucoup trop rapidement.

- Voulait faire taire une Union comme la votre. Termina le Roi

-Oui et comme hier soir…

-Expliquez moi donc, à présent les raisons de cette fuite dans mon château ? Le coupa le Roi.

Harry toujours tête basse s'exécuta.

-J'ai accouru afin de m'assurer de votre santé _your Highness_, le Chambellan m'a alors fait part … que…que vous étiez indisposé…puis après lui avoir révélé les raisons de ma présence, je … il a tenté de m'arrêter car il croyait que nous avions essayé de vous tuer j'ai alors tenté de leur échapper et …

Le récit du Français s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il levait son épée afin de bloquer le coup du Roi. Tout deux étonné l'un par l'acte du souverain l'autre par la parade.

- Jeter votre épée. Ordonna le Roi.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux le défiant du regard. Il était convaincu de son agilité avec une lame bien qu'il ignorait celle du Roi. Puis la pensée qu'il envisageait de se battre contre le Roi de Grande Bretagne faillit lui faire lâcher son épée. Mais il se ressaisit en pensant que en cet instant les gardes étaient peut être en train d'arrêter son époux par sa faute.

- Epargnez Severus et j'obéirais.

-Je ne pense pas que vous mesuriez la gravité de la situation. Vous êtes accusé de tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne et vous ne faites qu'aggravez votre cas. Clarifia le Roi. Alors je le répéterais une dernière fois jetez votre arme. Déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Harry serra les dents il était acculé il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Roi ne l'écoutera pas. L'avait-il même écouté dés son arrivé ou avait juste trouvé un moyen pour lui occupé l'esprit alors que celui-ci essayait de le tuer. Alors une idée folle lui traversa la l'esprit. Il savait que c'était suicidaire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le Roi pu voir le conflit intérieur dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis puis sa prise de décision. Le jeune Français releva la tête et Tom Jedusor put y voir la détermination. Il hésita alors un instant. Un instant de trop.

Harry en profita pour lui assener un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui fit lâcher au Roi son épée. Harry se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui l'épée sous sa gorge.

- Vous devez m'écouter. Commença Harry.

Mais Tom ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se débâtit comme un beau diable mais Harry maintint fermement sa prise et appuya plus fortement sous la jugulaire du Roi. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper. Le Roi Hurla « Gardes ‼ ! Gardes ‼ ! »

Harry mit sa main sur la bouche du Roi que celui-ci mordit jusqu'au sang, il poussa alors un cri et se redressa. Le Roi en profita pour lui assener un coup de point qui déséquilibra le Brun.

Celui-ci tomba sur le côté et le Roi en profita pour inverser leur position. Il s'empara de l'épée d'Harry et la plaça sous la gorge de ce dernier faisant couler un mince filet de sang. Il eut également le temps d'apercevoir une mince ligne blanche similaire à une cicatrice. Mais n'y prêta pas attention aveuglé par la rage.

- _Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas vous tuer_.

-Sev…erus. Articula péniblement Harry à cause de la lame sous sa gorge.

Le Roi les yeux étincelants de rage haussa un sourcil et fit glisser d'une manière presque sensuelle la lame le long du cou nacré du jeune homme le libérant ainsi de la pression de la lame l'incitant à continuer.

-J'aime Severus, tant qu'il sera votre obligé je le serai également. Je ne ferai rien pour vous causer du tort. Je n'ai pas tenté de vous tuer et je n'essayerai jamais.

-Je devrais vous laisser en vie alors que vous venez de déclarer qu'aucune allégeance ne vous liait à moi. Demanda Le Roi surpris par une tentative si maladroite de le convaincre. Mais ce qui le choquait davantage c'est que ces derniers mots n'étaient pas l'éternel « je suis innocent » mais pour Severus Rogue Prince un ami et allié fidèle. Mais même si son attaque au départ avait pour but de tester la loyauté du jeune français et surtout son obéissance de manière certes pernicieuse, il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce que celle-ci soit dévoilée sans détour.

- Je ne vous suis peut être pas fidèle mais je le suis à Severus. Severus vous respecte. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse embarrasser mon époux. Termina Harry avec une lueur dans les yeux. Alors si je dois mourir pour une quelconque raison promettez-moi que la réputation de Severus n'en sera pas entachée. Je vous prie de considérer cela comme la dernière volonté d'un mourant.

Alors que le Roi observait le petit être perdu sous lui. Harry se sentit misérable comme son père le lui avait si souvent répété. Il avait réussi à détruire sa vie et celle de Severus. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser de douleur, de peine et de regret. Ce qui se symbolisa par une unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue accompagnée d'une simple supplique.

- Je vous en supplie épargnez Severus.

-Pourquoi quémander la clémence pour un autre alors que je suis sur le point de vous tuer ?

- Parce que ma vie retrouvé un sens grâce à lui. Ma nationalité me rend coupable alors je préfère défendre une personne qui a de la valeur ma vie dans ce pays n'en n'a aucune de par mes attachements natal.

Tom le regarda attentivement. Le Français que Severus avait choisi d'épouser. Lorsqu'il avait vu hier soir au bal il avait d'abord pensé que celui-ci devait être un de ces courtisans français stupides, avides et cupides. Il avait même pendant un instant sentit déçu que un ami pour lequel il avait temps d'estime est pu se laisser capturer par un joli minois. Mais à présent tout était différent Harry Severus Prince né Potter avait une profondeur d'esprit si rare parmi les gens de leur condition et possédait des valeurs tel que le courage et la loyauté qui dans ces temps de guerre était proportionnels aux intérêts. On aurait pu croire à une véritable rose anglaise belle et fière mais pas sans défense.

- Seriez-vous capable de m'être fidèle ?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux sans comprendre.

- Seriez-vous …

Mais Tom ne put jamais finir sa phrase alors que les portes de sa chambre s'ouvraient violemment laissant pénétrer un Severus rouge de fièvre titubant.

- _Harry !_ Cria-t-il lorsqu'il le vit tenu en joug par son Roi. _Majesté je…_ Commença-t-il en s'approchant de son époux.

- _Non Severus_.

Severus sut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser Harry se faire tuer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur sa garde. Sa Majesté se redressa et observa son ami la main sur sa garde. Ainsi, Harry Potter avait dit vrai Severus était malade et près à m'affronter bien qu'il soit souffrant. Tout cela pour son jeune époux. Comme cela était étrange… ils étaient tous les deux prêts à tout abandonner l'un pour l'autre. A cette pensée il sourit. Il avait face à lui un amour partagé et inconditionnel mais il était persuadé qu'un amour ou sa moitié est prêt à sacrifier sa vie aussi facilement est un amour destructeur. La question était juste de savoir qui allait faire tomber l'autre.

-Votre Epoux est une rose magnifique prenez en soin. Déclara Sa Majesté en se redressant.

Harry ne perdit pas un instant à cette déclaration et se jeta dans les bras de son époux qui lui caressa mécaniquement les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_- Votre Majesté ces deux individus sont les responsables de votre maladie et…._ Tenta d'expliquer le Chambellan

_- Taisez-vous_. Hurla le Roi

Harry bien que dans les bras rassurants de son époux ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir face à cette voix glaciale.

- _Mais Votre Majesté_…

- _Ais-je l'air en mauvaise santé ? Je voulais ne pas être dérangé et je me retrouve envahit dans mes propres appartements. Cela est inadmissible ! Gardes _! Ceux-ci se mirent aussitôt aux gardes à vue. _Emmenez le je veux voir sa tête roulé à mes pieds demain_.

Horrifié par cet ordre, Harry s'arracha des bras de Severus pour se tourner vers le Roi sans s'en rendre compte il poussa une exclamation d'horreur face à une telle perspective et face à la vue du Souverain d'Angleterre.

Lord Voldemort, se tenait face à lui. A cet instant comprit pourquoi Son Roi était inquiet cet homme avait une lueur de démence dans les yeux il semblait avide de sang et de douleur. Son regard rubis semblait être celui du diable, un être infernal sous l'apparence d'un homme. Il pensa à ses représentations des enfers ou des êtres parfois peints sous des traits angéliques s'amusaient à torturer les humains. Ainsi il sursauta quand son regard croisa celui de Lord Voldemort. Mais se repris quand il sentit les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait le serrer contre lui.

Les yeux du Souverain se posèrent sur les doigts entremêlés des deux époux au sol puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les gardes qui se saisissaient du Chambellan agenouillé suppliant.

- _Ne le tuez pas. Jetez le dans les cachots …j'ai besoin de réfléchir_.

Les gardes sortirent accompagner du Chambellan qui poussait des cris. Lord Voldemort le regardait partir perdu,dans ses pensés le port droit comme figé.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit un cri :

- Severus ! Cria Harry.

Le nommé s'était effondré en arrière. La respiration haletante, le souffle court et le corps bouillonnant.

Tom Jedusor s'approcha de son ami au sol il remarqua le tressaillement d'Harry lorsqu'il s'approcha. Il l'ignora porta Lord Rogue jusqu'à son lit et se tourna vers son époux. Mais une main agrippa son poignet.

- Harry… Harry

Avec un regard indulgent Tom détacha les doigts du malade de son poignet.

- Restez aux côtés de votre époux je vais envoyez chercher le médecin. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à son rétablissement.

-Mais _Your Highness _votre chambre… Commença Harry

- Je dormirais avec la Reine ce soir… Je dois évacuer tout cette frustration. Ajouta-il plus pour lui-même.

Mais Harry entendit ces derniers mots et rougit. Le Roi le remarqua et s'avança vers lui et lui releva son visage en plaçant un doigt sous son menton et fixa les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis qui essayait d'éviter son regard.

- Merci murmura Harry.

-Inutile de me remercier j'ai une nouvelle raison pour prendre davantage soin de mon ami.

-Une nouvelle raison Votre Majesté ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre en croisant enfin son regard. Ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec le regard cruel de tout à l'heure. Cette fois il semblait taquin et curieux.

- Oui, plus Severus me sera fidèle plus vous vous rapprocherez de moi… attendez vous à me voir souvent ces prochains jours. Finit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Ma loyauté ne me lie que à sa Majesté Louis XV mon Roi et à mon époux. Déclara Harry poussé par une hardiesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

- Et Dieu ? Demanda Tom.

- Dieu ? Harry répéta avant de réfléchir. Aussi étrange que ma condition soi, je suis fidèle au voie du Seigneur bien que j'ai quitté le droit chemin en me mariant à un homme.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Alors Tom se tourna vers Harry. _Sachez que le seul Dieu ici c'est mo_i.

Son époux avait été installée avec le plus grand soin il était allongé paisible la respiration régulière malgré son visage rouge de fièvre dans le quartier et le lit personnel de sa Majesté. Harry avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé notamment en ce qui concernant Le Roi d'Angleterre. Il avait été clément l'épargnant lui et Severus. Mais avait surtout été très intelligent, il avait manipulé Harry en profitant d'une situation qu'il ignorait mais qu'il avait su imaginé avec les quelques éléments que lui avait donné Harry en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Pourtant, son devoir envers la France prônait sur son allégeance envers la Grande Bretagne né de son mariage. Il n'était pas un noble anglais ce pays pluvieux ne représentait à ces yeux seulement que la patrie de son époux et il devait bien se l'avouer un ennemi potentiel pour la France. Pourtant, l'église anglicane en faisait un pays plus sur que la France pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec Severus. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être le seule à avoir remarqué cette ambigüité entre lui et la Grande Bretagne. Sa Majesté semblait vouloir l'attacher à son pays par un lien différent que celui du mariage. Mais dans quel but ? La Grande Bretagne bien que ennemi favori de la France ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité envers les Français depuis que les anglais avaient acceptés de reconnaitre comme territoire français le Nord de l'Amérique.

Harry ne savait plus que penser, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Severus. Mais il fallait surtout qui lui parle de ce nom de famille « _Prince_ » et de ses devoir conjugaux. Il y avait tellement de chose qui ne comprenait plus.

L'héritier Potter poussa un soupir avant de s'étirer il fit alors tomber de la table de chevet à ses côtés un ouvrage. Il hésita à le ramasser bien trop fatigué pour faire un effort dans un but aussi futile. Mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans ses appartements et qu'il devait appartenir a Sa Majesté d'un geste las il se pencha et ramassa le livre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le poser sur la table de chevet il en reconnut la couverture rouge et les dorures des livres censurés sur les Ordres de Sa Majesté le Roi de France mais surtout comme le livre que le Roi Jedusor lisait avant qu'il s'introduise dans sa chambre. Mais quel livre pouvait bien lire le Roi de Grande Bretagne que le Roi de France avait interdit en ses terres. Il ouvrit le livre et sur la page de garde écrit en lettre imprimé «Du Contrat social ». Harry se figea, comment ce mouvement dit des Lumières avait pu rayonner au delà de leur frontière en un territoire ennemi.

Il connaissait cet ouvrage l'avait lui même lu. Il n'était question que de République de volonté populaire mais surtout de vote. Le droit de vote à tous les hommes… cette idée l'avait longtemps tenu éveillé la nuit alors qu'il réfléchissait aux idéaux défendu dans ce livre. Il avait fini par penser que le Vote ne pouvait être accordé à tous puisque certains indigent ne savaient ni lire ni écrire. D'ailleurs il se souvenait que son tuteur ne cessait de lui répéter que Socrate avait été tué par cette même foule sans culture soumise au démagogue.

Cependant, une part de cette population non noble était instruite avec l'espoir de devenir noble à leur tour. Ces derniers avaient la réflexion requise mais serait-il l'utiliser dans l'intérêt général comme le souhaitait Rousseau qu'il abandonne leur volonté car le voisin l'abandonnait et que ces volontés réunis ne soit plus soumise au désir personnel de chacun mais au désir de tous en étant celui de personne à la fois et pouvant ainsi répondre à l'intérêt général ? Harry en doutait les bourgeois étaient connu pour être avide de pouvoir sur toute ces formes que cela soit à travers un titre ou par l'argent. Ce dernier en faisait d'ailleurs des personnes infréquentables.

Cette situation existait elle également en Grande Bretagne ? Sa Majesté Jédusor était connu pour sa brutalité sa tante avait d'ailleurs été « bloody Mary » et lui était Voldemort mais était-il réellement possible que le Roi craigne ces idées de révoltes et tentent de les devancer ? Non aucun Roi ne renoncerait volontairement à son pouvoir … Soudain la réponse le frappa. Le Roi de Grande Bretagne tentait simplement d'en deviner les signes. La France était un terrain d'expérimentation pour lui. La Grande Bretagne avait déjà coupé la tête à un de leur Roi il n'était donc, pas impossible que cela se reproduise.

A cette pensée Harry fronça les sourcils il ne trahirait jamais son pays jamais, et si jamais il apprenait que Sa Majesté avait incité aux émeutes dans son pays il s'arrangerait pour faire de même en Angleterre. Si l'Angleterre se croyait en sécurité sur son île, Harry sera ravi de lui prouver qu'elle a tort.

Severus remua dans son sommeil. Harry se demanda alors ce qu'il choisirait entre son époux et sa patrie. L'un comme l'autre lui était cher mais quel était son devoir principal ? Ne sachant que répondre il décida d'écourter cette réflexion il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège pris la main de Severus et ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte sous la fatigue.

Harry James Potter Rogue ouvrit les yeux réveillé par une caresse aérienne sur sa joue. Il avait grandi en école militaire et de ce fait avait un sommeil très léger. Mais il prit le temps d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux sachant que le mouvement doux ne pouvait être une agression.

Ces deux émeraudes parvinrent à se stabiliser sur deux rubis. Il fronça les sourcils perdu quand il fit glisser son regard ce fut pour y voir un nez droit, une bouche légèrement recourbé comme qui semblait vouloir retenir un sourire et sur des lèvres pleines bien que pales. Soudain la réalisation se fit en son esprit et Harry se redressa comme piqué :

« - _Your Highness_. Déclara-t-il en un salut raidit par ce brusque réveil

- Vous pouvez vous détendre Lord Potter-Rogue. J'étais simplement venu vous apportez une couverture ».

En effet, Harry aperçu à ses pieds une couverture pourtant c'était une main sur sa joue qu'il l'avait réveillé. Mais face au silence du Roi, Harry rougit de son impolitesse :

« - Je vous en remercie Majesté. Dit-il les yeux blessés

- Ce n'est rien Votre Mari est un ami qui m'est cher. Je suis par ailleurs, navrée de le voir souffrir ». Le Roi garda le silence avant d'ajouter : « Il doit être éperdument amoureux de vous pour s'être jeté à bras le corps à travers le château pour vous retrouver. Severus d'ordinaire est … fortement déplaisant lorsqu'il est indisposé » dit le Roi avec une grimace. L'ancien Comte Potter qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux premiers mots du Roi finit par sourire.

Il n'était absolument pas surpris d'apprendre que Severus était désagréable lorsqu'il était malade cela allait tellement bien avec son caractère. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte mais cette pensée fit naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son époux allongée. Il n'était pas difficile de percevoir que le Comte Potter aimait Lord Severus :

« - Je vais vous laissez à présent.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Harry sans réfléchir vous pouvez rester ». Devant sa brusque exclamation Sa Majesté qui s'était redressé s'arrêta net afin de regarder le jeune homme. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage sinon de la curiosité. Honteux Harry essaya de se rattraper :

- « Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que votre présence ne me dérange pas … ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est agréable et si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir vous pouvez rester…bien évidemment que vous pouvez rester c'est votre chambre et …

- Je serai ravi de veiller à vos côtés Jeune Potter. Le coupa le Roi un véritable sourire aux lèvres. »

Harry gêné de son monologue déstructuré lui fit un faible sourire et avança la chaise en velours dans le coin de la chambre sur laquelle il n'avait pas osé s'assoir de peur que ce soit le fauteuil préféré du Roi ou quelque chose de similaire. Le roi s'assit sans un mot les yeux fixés sur Severus. Avant de voir à côté de la main de ce dernier son livre.

Suivant son regard Harry se précipita vers le livre pour le lui rendre et se fustigea de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à lui faire apporter. Il devait surement passé pour un espion. Devant le comportement alarmé du jeune français Lord Jedusor crut bon de le rassurer :

« - Je ne vais pas vous envoyez au cachot pour avoir lu un livre. A dire vrai je suis surpris que vous ayez pris le temps de vous y attardez. Après tout Rousseau tout comme Montesquieu est connu pour avoir critiqué votre Monarchie et je doute qu'un seule membre de la noblesse n'y ai jeté un regard ne serait ce qu'un bref instant. Mais fort heureusement sa noblesse et son humour déguisé le protège des foudres de sa Majesté le Roi de France.

- Sa Majesté n'ignore pas ses écrits. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en saisisse la profondeur lorsqu'il s'agit de Montesquieu. . Il n'y voit que des Etrangers s'étonner de la culture Française étonnement qu'il doit attribuer à leur barbarie. Quant à Rousseau, il ne fut bien entendu jamais admis à la cour du Roi de France il préfère d'ailleurs la République de Genève ou il se cache et semble couler des jours paisible après sa désastreuse rencontre avec l'impératrice Catherine de Russie. Répondit Harry en s'asseyant aux côtés du roi.

- Vraiment ? Alors il est vrai que son pouvoir l'a aveuglée. Face à l'absence de réponse de son vis-à-vis Sa Majesté eut un rictus. La France est une puissance s'avilissant. Son pouvoir en est devenu immuable et est perçu comme une fatalité par ceux qui le subisse. Pourtant lorsque le peuple de France comprendra que la seule fatalité qui existe est la mort il se révoltera et … qui sait ce qui arrivera. Vous ne dites rien ? Allons, je suis sure que vous devez avoir un avis après tout ne s'agit-il pas de votre pays.

- C'est justement car il s'agit de mon peuple que je n'ose m'exprimer.

- Pourquoi auriez vous peur d'être trop partiel ou au contraire être trop réaliste quand à l'avenir ?

- Pourquoi lisez-vous Rousseau ? Demanda Harry. Il devait d'abord comprendre le roi il ne le laisserait pas l'utiliser pour blesser la France bien qu'il savait sa réaction impoli. Le roi ne dit rien face à ce brusque élan et se contenta de répondre.

- Simple curiosité. Ce livre se trouvait sur le bureau de Severus lors de son retour de France. Il devait choisir entre la France et l'Espagne mais je crois que la chaleur l'indisposait Comme vous le savez il a choisit la France la veille de son départ en tant qu'ambassadeur il est venu me présenter ses hommages étant absent et lui pressé il est retourné chez lui. Je suis alors moi-même aller le voir et cet ouvrage était sur son bureau. Je ne lui aurais pas prêté attention si ce ne fut par sa couleur. J'ai d'abord pensé à un livre datant de l'inquisition en tant que chef de l'église anglicane je fus curieux. Je ne fus pas déçu se livre est plus distrayant qu'un quelconque livre païen. Finit le Roi d'un ton satisfait.

- Ce livre est un blasphème pour le royaume de France et sa Majesté Louis XV.

- Pourquoi parce qu'il est interdit ?

- Cela aurait du être un indice en effet. Mais cela est davantage car son auteur ignore de quoi il parle il est de Genève que peut-il connaitre de la France ? Il ne parle que de République de la même façon que les Athéniens ne parlaient que de Démocratie ce qui les mena à leur perte. Tout le monde ne peut gouverner, un seul nait avec le devoir, le pouvoir et la légitimité de régner. Déclara Harry d'une voix cassante.

- Ainsi vous l'avez lu. Déclara pensivement le Roi avec un sourire. A ces mots Harry se figea quel idiot il faisait il avait tenté de discréditer ce livre afin que Le Roi d'Angleterre ne s'en serve pas d'une quelconque façon et il aboutissait au contraire.

- Je l'ai feuilleté pendant que je veillais Severus. Mentit Harry.

Soudainement une main le pris par le menton violemment et le serra afin d'être sur que Harry ne se soustrairait pas du regard de son nouveau Roi.

- Sachez une chose jeune Potter. Je ne tolère pas les mensonges. Les conséquences de la découverte d'un menteur parmi mes subordonnés serait désastreuse pour lui… et ses proches.

Harry écarquilla les yeux il pouvait sentir la colère du Roi. Il avait de nouveau à faire à Voldemort. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la menace du Roi.

- Je l'ai lu. Dit-il simplement.

Harry essaya alors de dégager son visage espérant que cela suffirait d'avouer la vérité. Mais Voldemort ne le laissa pas faire.

- Qu'en avez-vous _réellement_ pensé ? Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le réellement qui prononça en Anglais. En gardant bien le regard de Lord Rogue-Potter ancrée dans le sien.

- Je risquerai d'être partial. Répondit sèchement Harry sur un ton néanmoins provocateur. Il lu l'hésitation dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis il savait qu'il allait regretter sa hardiesse mais cela lui avait échappé. Il se demanda un instant ou était passé sa discipline militaire puis se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de la respecter lui-même.

Mais à son grand étonnement le Roi lâcha son visage et rit. Son visage fut alors très différent. Il semblait plus humain moins emplit de responsabilité marqué par sa naissance. Le rire du Roi était franc mais néanmoins un peu rauque comme ci il ne devait pas rire souvent. Ce qui était fortement possible.

- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de franc Jeune Potter mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez pu être si direct. A ces mots il se leva. Lorsque Severus se réveillera demandez une audience. Il est temps que nous discutions.

- Discutions Votre Majesté ?

- Oui, de votre titre je vous veux dans mes rangs à part entière et pour cela il vous faut un titre.

- Je suis déjà de noble naissance ! S'indigna Harry sous le sourire indulgent du Roi.

- Cela je n'en doute pas. Mais voyez vous je veux vous trouvez un rôle dans ma Cour et pour cela il vous faut une lettre patente de ma main. A moins que vous ne préfériez vivre le rôle de l'épouse qui se complait dans des mondanités.

Sans attendre une réponse qu'il savait positive Sa Majesté Tom Elvis Jédusor quitta sa chambre. Laissant un Harry perdu.

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou a tous !

Comment allez-vous ? Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise et surtout de toute les reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! J'étais au paradis !

Comme toujours je suis désolé de ne pas être publier souvent mais il y a toujours des reviews qui me réveille de ma transe. Et avant d'écrire je relis toujours toutes les reviews afin de me motiver et surtout de répondre à vos questions et être claire.

Alors merci beaucoup !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Ma beta n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre car elle était débordée donc, j'ai essayé d'enlever les plus grosses fautes !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car c'est tellement déprimant de voir mon histoire en alerte ou favorite et que je ne sache même pas ce qui a plu c'est dommage !

Mais je dois dire que pour cette histoire la question ne s'est pas trop posé ! Puisque sur cette fic vous être vraiment géniaux alors un grand grand merci !

Je vous embrasse tous très très fort !

Et vous dit à très très bientôt !


End file.
